A Soldier of Diplomacy
by KiahTrickster
Summary: As France steps into a new diplomatic world the Musketeers' family is growing as well. Set after A Husband of Duty
1. Chapter 1

This is the next installment in Maggie and Treville's story. Thank you for the positive feedback about A Husband of Duty and I hope you enjoy this one.

 **A Soldier of Diplomacy**

As the priest pronounced the couple at the front man and wife Maggie squeezed her husband's hand, she was happy for Constance and D'Artagnan. The Queen had given her blessing for the two to marry and Jean had given permission for D'Artagnan to live at the palace as long as he returned to the garrison during the day; and he would attend the King's business when ordered.

"We must go." Maggie whispered as the couple left the church, they were married now; and there was a meal at the garrison to be put out.

Jean tugged her by the hand and led her to his horse, the sturdy horse bore them both easily. Jean boosted her onto its back as the baby had taken some of her agility, and settled behind her and reached around her middle, reining the horse around. She knew she should be thankful that her husband allowed her the freedom he did in her state.

At the garrison he lifted her down gently and handed the reins off to a stable boy and followed her back to the kitchen. In many ways her husband surprised her, he did not care about many rules of propriety and carried out trays of food; lifting them out of her hands any time she was prepared to take one. Serge and Evelynn made no comment and by the time the tables were loaded the yard was full of people.

She stayed busy refilling platters and pitches as people ate, many stayed only a short time congratulating the newly weds. There was work to be done, some of the musketeers had not been present as they had been handling King's business; but at least the four were together.

As things slowed down she filled a plate and set it aside as clean up began. Nothing was wasted, Serge and Evelynn packed away everything that the men might eat later; the musketeers were always hungry.

"Maggie you have done enough. Go and rest." Serge instructed as they stacked clean dishes away.

She nodded, unwrapping her apron and hanging it on the hook before taking the plate; intending to slip upstairs. But as she crossed the yard Constance caught her, and in the busyness she had hardly made time to congratulate her friend. Setting the plate aside she spent a few moments with Constance, ignoring how tired she felt. The day had been long and with the baby she felt it even more.

A hand smoothed along the small of her back as her husband stepped up beside her. "We're happy for you both Constance. Please excuse us."

"We will be going as well, the Queen has given me a today and tomorrow off." Constance took D'Artagnan's arm and gave him a mischievous grin.

"Good." Maggie gave her one last hug and let her husband lead her away.

In their quarters Jean set the plate on the table and sat, pulling her down onto his lap. "Eat something Maggie."

She didn't argue, leaning back into his chest as she picked at the plate. She felt the baby move as she ate and smiled, perhaps she had left it too long before choosing to eat; her child was protesting. As Jean's hands shifted around her belly and Maggie guided one to where she felt their child, she knew when he felt it.

He shifted forward and his palm splayed wide over her belly. "Is that him?"

"Yes." Maggie murmured, the baby would be coming soon and it would be time to bring him into the world; the more active he became the more she thought on that.

She knew the dangers of child birth, she had lost her own mother as her brother was born. Maggie wasn't afraid of dying but she didn't want to leave the world without meeting her baby, she didn't want to leave Jean to raise their child alone. He was going to be a good father, he could be so gentle and patient but his authority was not to be questioned; that balance would make him a good parent. She wanted to share that with him, to enjoy the good that he had brought into her life when he brought her here and made it a home for her.

As she finished eating his arms slipped up and he turned her in his arms; one hand again sliding down to their child again. "Do you still think it is a boy?"

"I don't know." But a part of her hoped it was, a little boy who would grow up to be just like his father.

His cheek leaned into her throat and she felt his mouth press to her pulse. Maggie enjoyed the time they had together more than anything else, they had only a little bit of it as his work kept him busy and many evenings they spent with his men. The musketeers were a family and whether they admitted it or not they had all made their captain into a father figure and role model.

Jean might only be having his first child and he worried about what kind of father he would be, but she thought he already knew what to do; he just didn't see it yet. Eventually they rose and as she stoked the fire he took down some paperwork that he could never seem to finish.

…

As they settled into a comfortable evening, he took a moment to watch his wife work; Maggie was tending the household even when she should rest. They had argued enough about it, he saw how her body strained and stretched with his child; but she riled when he told her to rest.

He rolled his shoulders and turned to the document he was working on, the King had him reviewing and updating military policy. It was tedious but necessary and he had been assigned the task. Treville had given up trying to keep his work at the office; it was more comfortable to work at home.

There was a brisk knock on the door and he barely acknowledged it before the door flew open and one of the cadets stepped in. "Captain you are needed at the palace; the Swedish ambassador has been murdered."

"Has the palace been locked down?" Rising he began to gather the paperwork, perhaps he shouldn't have hoped for a distraction; this one would be complicated.

Maggie crossed to the desk and shooed his hands away. "Go."

Leaving her to clean up he took his musket from the hook by the door and headed down to the yard. Any murder within the palace required careful investigation due to the proximity of the royal family and the openings created. However the murder of a diplomat could unfold into an international event which might cripple France politically for years to come.

But the agenda this death might serve was of even greater concern. As he entered the grounds he noted the red guards had locked it down, no one was to leave. He saw the Cardinal making rounds, verifying where his men were, and chiefs of staff scurried about doing the same as he approached the place the man had died.

If it was a professional assassin the person was back in their hole or beyond the grounds before the body was discovered. But more likely given the struggle, it was someone inside the palace hired to do the task, and likely had not had the sense to blend back into the background; he could hope inexperience would give them away. And fear would reveal whose agenda this served.

As he crouched over the body he saw the Cardinal pass the door, his gaze lingered but he did not enter, and a few moments later the man made a second pass. Perhaps to much interest, or not enough given the man had as much responsibility as Treville did in maintaining order within the palace.

He sighed and rose, signalling that the servants could remove the body. The man had not died easily, or quickly. It was not the clean work of a soldier, there was something frenzied to it; rage or desperation in the end.

Servants and guards could be accounted for, but nobles, diplomats and other members of court were going to be harder to account for as they had the freedom to move throughout the grounds and the city unchecked. The question came down to who benefited most from this man's death?

Moving quickly through the halls he hoped to search the man's quarters; knowing he was likely too late to find anything revealing. Aides would have removed anything incriminating, the Cardinal would have taken anything he might use and the killer would have taken anything relating to themself.

He stepped to the side, lowering his head as the Queen passed; intending to continue on when she stopped him. "Captain, how is your wife?"

"Well. She is staying close to home now; the baby should be here within a few weeks." He could see the disappointment in her eyes, she missed Maggie's company but on his wife's health and safety he took a hard line. And the Queen's pregnancy was of even more significance, the woman bristled under her restrictions; but the child she carried would secure the future of France.

He had enough to worry about trying to make Maggie rest at home, and with the excitement of the wedding it had been a task. But with the wedding over, and Constance having a few days leave the Queen was on her own for the first time in almost a year, Constance was a permanent companion for her and he knew Maggie was also an informal one; trusted implicitly after her actions shortly after they were married.

Given the woman was also expecting her first child he could only guess that her emotions were rather confused; his wife's were. Being alone with this mess would not help that, the fact that the King had taken a mistress and was likely entertaining her now rather than tending his wife would not do any good either.

"Would you like me to assign a musketeer to protect you until this matter is resolved?" That much he could do, he could assign the entire unit if she wanted them; but it would not replace the comfort her husband should be providing. There were moments keeping his opinion to himself were frustrating.

"No, but perhaps a guard could escort me to the garrison for a time."

"If the King will allow it." He nodded, detouring to make the arrangements; hoping he could convince the man to allow his wife a little comfort. The Queen was an interesting woman and he knew she would make herself at home in the garrison.

…

Maggie had been relaxing, enjoying a quiet evening as most of the men had taken their festivities outside the garrison for the day; the bride and groom had left hours before. Jean was at the palace trying to sort out this new issue, with all the guards in that place a man had still be murdered.

And though it was not his men patrolling the grounds he was summoned to deal with it. The King expected a great deal from him, and her husband worked hard to deliver what was expected; though not always giving the young ruler the answers he wanted. Results would be expected quickly on this matter, but she knew that anything that jeopardized alliances with another country was a risk; France's stability depended upon proper alliances with their neighbors.

Part of her marriage had been a lesson in military operations, which were heavily influenced by politics, resources, and international diplomacy. Jean could not ever fully turn off his work, it surrounded him and could intrude at any hour of day or night. And he had taken to working at home most evenings with his work strewn across the kitchen table, when he was in the office he was interrupted frequently but at home she tried to leave him be.

There was knock on the door, she answered expecting a musketeer and instead found Anne, in the past several months she had been scolded many times for calling her Queen. In private the woman preferred her given name to her title, and slowly Maggie was getting used to it. "What are you doing here?"

"I want a little peace, and don't you try to turn me back to the palace; I've already argued with the King about it." The woman looked sad and tired.

"Come in, I've a pot of water on; we will have some tea." The poor thing had enough stress to deal with the pregnancy and the restrictions placed on her; that the King had allowed her to even come here surprised Maggie a little.

Maggie expected Jean's child to enter the world soon, her husband had been nothing but supportive, if a little over protective since she told him. He had hired Evelyn to work part time to try and make her rest, but even though the Queen's child had far more significance than hers it had been a much more difficult time.

In the past several months a young woman had caught the King's attention and even as Anne's pregnancy advanced the King played with his new mistress. While he did not flaunt her before the court everyone was aware of her and it undermined Anne's hope for time with him.

For the evening, she set about trying to lift the woman's spirits. Maggie found herself feeling for the woman, she had wealth, power and privilege but the Queen's life was not one Maggie could ever live. She knew what misery was but even her father had not been able to make her feel as alone as Anne often seemed; and Jean had stamped even that out when he brought her to the garrison.

It was late when Anne returned to the palace, Maggie was not surprised to find a pair of musketeers waiting to escort her carriage. Jean only trusted his own men when it came to the safety of the royal couple; it would never matter to him how many red guards were assigned. She knew it was unlikely the woman would be allowed to leave the palace again before the child was born.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

He worked late into the night, against the aide's objections he took all documents from the quarters and after seeing that the Queen had safely returned and the King had been soothed he returned home. Locking the document safely in his office Jean Treville returned to his quarters.

The rooms were dark and he was pleased to find Maggie sound asleep. She'd had a long day, and as their child grew she did not need to strain herself as she had today; and then entertaining the Queen. That babe was due to meet the world soon, a thought that continually excited and terrified him.

And now he had murder within the palace to contend with, it would have been too much to hope for some peace as he learned how to be a father; he was still getting used to being a husband. But there was no better way to end a long day than to hold her, talk to her, and feel their child move.

Hanging his sword and gun on the hooks by his side of the bed he settled beside her and smoothed his hand over her belly; waiting for their child to move within her. It had become his habit before he could settle to sleep, Maggie eased back against him in her sleep.

In the morning he rose with her, as much as she protested it was too hard for her to do some of the tasks she usually did. He did not like her hauling water up the stairs or spending most of her day in the kitchen. His wife might be soft spoken but she was stubborn and strong, she didn't take well to him disrupting her routines.

They shared a quick meal before he went down to his office and summoned Athos, Aramis and Porthos up. He needed time to read and translate the documents he had seized last night but he wanted a presence in the palace today to keep any guilty parties off guard.

"Take the unit to the palace today, be seen and keep your eyes open; see who you shake up." He paused for a moment and glanced at Porthos. "Keep an eye on the Queen."

It wasn't necessary to specifically guard the Queen, there was no indication this had anything to do with her. But he wasn't taking any chances until he made some sense of this, or catch the wrath of his wife should there be a risk to her friend. He knew the ambassador was a paper pusher, however deciphering all of it was another matter; and he had to hope it told him something of why the man had to die.

Erik Sixten had served as the Swedish ambassador to France for more than five years before he died; in that time, he had made only two brief trips to his homeland; but there were countless letters. No wife, no children all the man had was his work, and he had done it well; it was likely the reason he had died.

Nothing in the files he had taken revealed anything unusual. They had treaties in the air but nothing immanent or at a critical point in negotiation; only a few months ago the dead man had negotiated an important treaty for both countries. One thing Treville noted was he had found no personal correspondence in the papers he had seized.

Securing his work, Treville crossed the courtyard for his horse, he needed to search those rooms again; and possibly threaten a few servants. His main question was who would benefit from this man's death. It would be some time before a new ambassador was sent, the Swedes would want answers for their countryman and assurances from France.

At the palace he could feel the nervous energy through the halls, the red guards moved with purpose and he saw his own men lurking and watching. His bet was the killer was still here, the kill had not been clean or organized, someone in a convenient position hired to do the task but unprepared for the business of death. Taking a life was not something to be done lightly and it took its toll on a person.

As Treville approached the dead man's rooms Athos fell in step beside him. "There are a lot of rumors doing the rounds this morning. Nothing credible, lots of people are shaken up."

"Murder tends to do that." He let himself into the main room and went straight to the desk. "I'm looking for personal correspondence, I didn't find any last night."

Athos nodded and settled in to look around, there were secrets here but the problem would be digging them out. He noted the man's aide and servants were scarce today, he would find them later. Continuing his search Treville sat at the desk, frowning as his knees bumped the shelf; it was lower than he anticipated.

He wasn't a tall man but he was sure Sixten was taller than him and the man would do a lot of work here; it could not be comfortable for him. Last night he had cleared the work top and emptied the drawers but had not taken the time to look for secret compartments. Running his hands along the joints and seams of the wood, he didn't open anything but the dimensions were off.

Testing the panels he found one with some give, not willing to waste the time to figure out how to release it Treville simply used the tip of his knife to pop the panel free. The compartment was bigger than he expected and stacked full of coins; now he might have motive.

"Do you recognize these coins?" He pulled them out and handed one over to Athos, unfamiliar with the source of the coins he was not sure of the value, however with the sheer number they were looking at good sum.

"Maybe, there was a trader in the tavern a few months back, Porthos took some coin from him. These look similar." Athos turned the coin over a few times, Treville eyed the inscription; he did not recognize the characters.

"Go see if Porthos still has them." So, the ambassador had connections beyond his homeland, it would be interesting to know if Sweden had sent Sixten somewhere else before France.

…

Her back was stiff when she woke and as the sun rose her body ached, Maggie sighed as finished her bread dough and set it to rise for the last time before it baked. Perhaps she had overdone it yesterday, the baby was restless within her today and she hadn't been able to wait up for Jean last night but she hadn't slept soundly either.

Taking a pot down to the well she eyed the empty yard, Jean would not be pleased to know she was carrying water, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. He brought up a pot each morning before he left, but her housework too much more than one pot a day. She pulled up the bucket and filled her pot and paused before turning back to the stairs; a sharp pain raced along her side. Masking her wince Maggie retreated quickly to the privacy of her home.

It could be her time, Maggie was very aware that the baby could come at any time now; she wasn't sure she was ever going to feel ready for it. Hanging the pot of water above the fire she pulled a chair over and dropped into it, rubbing her side as the pain came back.

Maggie winced, as the morning progressed the pain intensified, she was finally forced to admit the baby was coming when water rushed from her body. Gripping the rail tightly Maggie made her way slowly down the stairs to the garrison kitchen; hoping her friend hadn't left for the day.

"Evelynn." Evelynn was working at the stove as Maggie eased her way in, Serge turned towards her first. "I think the baby is coming."

She was relieved that the woman wasn't phased and eased under her shoulder to help her stand. "Let's get you back to bed. Serge, fetch the midwife."

As the old veteran crossed the courtyard Evelynn helped her back up the stairs again and stripped her down to her shift. When the pain raced through her belly again Maggie felt fear creeping in. "Is Jean still at the palace?"

"Mhm, don't be worrying about him now. When you see him again you will have a beautiful little baby to show him." Evelynn soothed as she brought in clean cloths and crossed to the kitchen to add wood to the fire.

Soon the rooms felt too warm, the midwife arrived and chastised her for waiting so long to send for her; ordering Evelynn to add even more wood to the fire. She knew it wasn't Jean's place to be with her now but there was no one Maggie wanted more. He had work, and with what was going on at the palace that was where he needed to be; the midwife probably wouldn't allow him to be with her anyways.

As pain raced through her belly the midwife poked and prodded at her. "It won't be long now girl. You will be pushing soon."

Maggie only whimpered, she had never felt such pain as the baby pushed out of her. She couldn't stop the cry that broke from her as the midwife told her not to push. She didn't know what time it was or when it would end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

As he arrived back at the garrison that afternoon he frowned to find the men sitting at the table in the yard; only the guards stood at their posts. Serge hovered near the stairs, as he handed the reins off he turned towards his men; intending to question why no one was working. Each of the men was technically off shift, but this was the time they should be training or sleeping for night shift.

Before he could open his mouth, a cry came from above them, none of the men seemed surprised but they glanced at each other nervously. "What is going on?"

"I think you're about to become a father." Aramis smacked his shoulder as he moved to join the group at the table.

It was early, they had assumed there was still some time before the baby would come. Taking the stairs quickly he opened the door to his quarters as Maggie cried out again. He barely stepped through the threshold as Evelynn shoed him out.

Treville would have obeyed except he heard Maggie's voice. "Is Jean here?"

Easily stepping around the woman he crossed to the bedroom, Maggie looked exhausted, her face pale and her skin sweaty. The warmth of the room was almost un bearable, she started to say something when her teeth ground together and her eyes squeezed shut.

"No, you get out of here, last thing we need is a man underfoot." The midwife looked up from his wife, unimpressed when instinctively he reached for her, settling her head and shoulders into his lap; her fingers laced with his. "I'll not have a man fainting at the sight of blood or a babe coming into the world."

"Ma'am, just tend my wife." As pain tore through her body Maggie used him to bear down, the women were to busy tending his wife to growl too much about his presence. And given Maggie was cutting off circulation in his hand he wouldn't be leaving her.

"Push hard now girl." The midwife instructed as Maggie arched up, a cry choking from her throat. "There we go, one more."

The cry that filled the room was not Maggie's, his wife slumped back into his arms as the midwife held a bloody and screaming child. Maggie panted, trying to lift her head. "Is it a boy?"

"No Maggie, you have a little girl." Evelynn spoke over the baby's screams as the midwife tended Maggie.

"She's perfect Mags." Treville swallowed hard, the tiny little human in the woman's arms was theirs; was completely dependent on them. The woman handed the baby bundled in towels to Maggie, as if she knew it was her mother the cries softened to whimpers. Both women focused on tending Maggie, when they decided it was time to change the bed he scooped her into his arms; he wasn't ready to let either of them go.

When Maggie was settled in a fresh shift and clean bed the women moved to the kitchen and for the first time he was alone with his wife and daughter. Still leaning her back against him Treville looked over her shoulder, the tiny baby in her arms was still whimpering as Maggie stroked her cheek.

"She is so little Jean." Maggie murmured, finally looking up at him. "What do you want to call her?"

He was still studying the little face that was so expressive as whimpers faded into a big yawn for such a tiny girl; she had her mama's pretty eyes. Maggie just looked at him expectantly and he swallowed hard, he had only known her a few moments and wondered if the name he had considered would suit this baby. "Jeanne-Claire?"

"Claire was my mother's name." That he had remembered, and she was his first child, she would carry their family names forwar.

Later he rose, letting mother and baby sleep as he paid the midwife and was instructed by both women on the general care and tending of a new mother and child. They hadn't been pleased when he burst in and he doubted he would please them in tending Maggie either; he had never much cared for societal rules.

Evelynn went to check on Maggie as he went down to the yard to put the boys out of their misery. Most of the same group still sat at the table, and as he approached there were a variety of reactions. "Maggie is fine, she is sleeping and we have a little girl."

There were smiles and cheers as his men celebrated, Maggie had worked her way into their hearts since she arrived. He did not stay long, taking up a bucket of water and more firewood he returned to his quarters. He had an investigation to work on, and military policy to review but for tonight that was second to his family. When he stepped into the bedroom Maggie glanced over at him. "Evelynn helped me get her latched on, I think she was hungry."

"Being born must have been a bit of work for her." Easing a hip onto the bed he watched as the baby ate. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, tired and sore but she is worth it." She smiled, her finger rubbing the baby's cheek.

It still shocked him a little that this was their baby, in just over a year he had become both a husband and a father; he had to find his footing as the latter. What he knew well was soldiering, but this little girl would change that, he didn't know what he was to teach this child but he would learn; the only thing he did know was how to protect her. And that he would do with his life, her and her mother.

...

I know a few rules were broken in this chapter but I don't think anyone would want to stand between Treville and his family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

She rocked Jeanne, trying to get her to settle for a little bit, Maggie needed to get some dough shaped for bread. In the past week she had hardly left the apartment, various musketeers and cadets kept her firewood stocked and brought her water but still she was exhausted. Her little baby kept her so busy, and on very little sleep, Jean seemed to manage better with the lack of sleep than she did; he credited it to night watches in the past.

Her husband was still working on the diplomat's murder, though the King dismissed it. One of Richelieu's contacts provided several money lenders who Sixten owed money to; Jean did not accept the answer. Which meant he continued to dig quietly while trying to keep up with his other work.

There was a knock on the door and Maggie winced as Jeanne stirred and let out a little whimper before beginning to make sucking noises. As she picked up the baby the door opened, Constance slipped in. "I didn't mean to wake her."

"It's okay, she has decided she is hungry again." It didn't stop Maggie from rocking her, perhaps lulling her back to sleep a little longer but Jeanne was not going to have it.

"She is a cutie." Constance murmured as Maggie got her situated and her baby gurgled happily at being offered another meal. "How are you doing?"

"Good, it's a big adjustment but she is so precious." She offered her friend a chair and turned to get the water for tea; Constance guided her to the chair and got it for them.

"She is, and her daddy is so proud of her; though he doesn't have any important details." Constance set a cup next to her before taking another seat, reaching out to tickle the little foot that seemed to find a way out the swaddle no matter how Maggie wrapped her. "The Queen and I threatened to hurt him if he didn't bring us good updates, but her daddy wasn't even phased."

"We are good. How is the Queen?" Maggie knew the woman would be due soon. And sadly, the King was not likely share Jean's joy at having a baby girl, it only added pressure to the poor woman.

"She is ready to have the baby, and she would like you to visit us soon. She wanted to come today but the King is not going to let her leave the palace; she is restricted to her quarters after the incident with the diplomat."

"Jean got permission for her to come out here that night; I took that as a good sign. It has to be hard to be in the same place all the time and just wait; it is hard to wait when you are busy." Maggie sympathized, having this little life inside of you and waiting to meet it was exciting and terrifying; being allowed to nothing while waiting would make it stretch forever.

"The King does inquire of her several times a day but he doesn't spend much time with her. He hasn't felt the baby move, the little one is so active, you can see her whole belly move when he kicks. She gets scared when there is no movement." Constance sympathized, and Maggie knew the feeling,

"I know the feeling, she would kick and squirm inside me, when I didn't feel her for awhile I would get scared. Then she would start up again." And now Jeanne was finished her meal, fixing her shift Maggie burped her.

"Can I hold her?" Maggie passed her over and watched as Constance cradled her gently. "Oh, she is so little. I didn't realize it but even tucked in her blankets she is so light."

"I think she has grown a little bit." Maggie laughed, it was hard to tell when she was all snuggled up but she had seemed a little smaller for a few days and scared Maggie but now she seemed to be getting a little longer.

"Did he choose her name?" Maggie nodded and shared Constance's smile, Jean hadn't waited to see if he would have a son, he had given her his name without hesitation; it meant a lot to Maggie. "Do you think he will want another child?"

"I don't know but I think another could happen. For now, we are certainly content." And as much as she loved her little girl she needed some time before she had to have another. "Do you mind if I do a few things? She likes to be held but it makes it hard to get things done."

"Go ahead. I like holding her." Constance laughed, and Maggie was thankful for her friend.

She finished her bread dough and set it in the stove, then turned to the laundry; a baby did make a great deal more of that. She had scrubbed and rinsed the diapers and blankets while Jeanne napped that morning but now they needed to be boiled; the midwife had instructed her to boil all the baby's things.

They visited as she worked and Maggie got more work done than she had in a while. Her laundry was done and she actually got to prepare a good meal for supper tonight, Constance seemed to enjoy holding Jeanne while they visited, Maggie wondered if the next pregnancy would be the newly weds'.

They talked about more about the Queen and what was going on at the palace, about married life for Constance and her new husband. It was nice to have company in the day, Jean was only home in the evening and the morning, she spent much of the day home alone with the baby.

When Constance rose to leave Maggie snuggled Jeanne a moment before tucking her into the cradle; she hoped her baby would sleep for awhile. Hopefully the woman's next visit would contain news of another baby. She wondered if when the baby was here if the King would be more involved; it would mean something to Anne.

…

He had hoped to get home in good time tonight but it wasn't going to happen. The counsel meeting went late when an idiot got in an argument with Richelieu over the King's decision to commission the construction of a French Navy. The first trade ship had sailed, it would be many months before the results were known, when Spain heard of it would be anyone's guess.

Cardinal Richelieu had been trying to find a way around the treaty with Spain for years, he knew of one failed attempt and knowing the man he was sure there were more. The treaty had been made upon the King's marriage and negotiated by advisors and Marie de Medici, perhaps it was the temptation of the forbidden but the King had longed for a French navy for years. Treville stood with the counsellors, such a blatant breech of the treaty was asking for a fight with Spain.

Privately Treville wondered if that was not the goal of this move, provoking Spain into an attack and change to footing of their relationship. It was a risky plan and yet it was something he weighed out as the argument went on. They had just finished the revision of their tactical strategy against Spain.

It was new, and dangerous but the two countries were on far more even footing than they had been the year the treaty was made. The King wanted to step out from under the thumb of Spain, and given the two countries had a long history of meddling in each other's politics it was not surprising.

As the meeting ended Treville made to slide away before he was waylaid by someone wanting an opinion he wasn't ready to give. A member of the counsel for only five months he was not the newest or the youngest but it was like nothing he had ever done. Nothing was decided quickly, everything was debated by these men, all of whom were used to power and getting their own way. None however had any idea how to carry out the plans they made.

"Captain Treville." The one man in the room who couldn't be avoided, and the one whose attention all of these men wanted. "A moment of your time."

"Of course, Sire." He turned back to fall in step with the King.

"Your opinion on the last matter we discussed?" So, the King was still considering the matter; the Cardinal seemed to think it was settled.

"There are certain risks involved, however if France is to attain long term stability the risk and expense may be countered. By instigating this we will not be caught off guard by their reaction." It was not a move he would choose, better to improve France's economy before picking a fight that could lead to a long and expensive war; though their economy was stronger than it had been.

"You do not see the risk being worth the reward?"

"Sire I know the costs of war, it may be felt for generations. It will not be finished in a month or even a year." Many young men would die, children would grow up without fathers, families would their stability or income.

"And what is to say Spain will choose to go to war? They may choose to renegotiate with us, we are not the country in limbo that we were a decade ago. And soon we may have the security of clear succession to the throne." Treville heard fear in the King's voice and frowned, the Queen had been secluded for most of the past week but as far as he knew all was still well.

"How is the Queen?" From his own wife he knew the soon to be mother was missing her husband's attention and worried about his lack of presence during the pregnancy; privately Treville wondered if the man knew what he was missing.

"I am told she is well, her time is near. It will not be done until the child is born." The man's tone revealed more than he might think.

"Have you felt the baby move?"

The King gave him a horrified look as he shook his head, Treville knew better than to reveal that he had not only felt his child move within his wife but been present as she was born. It was a special moment for him, and when he held Jeanne-Claire for the first time it was the child he had watched and felt grown within Maggie.

"Feeling her move within my wife made it feel real for me before I got to meet her in this world."

"And if your daughter does not survive infancy? Then will it not all be bitter?" The King shot back, now the fear plain in his voice.

"I would rather all the memories I have than such pain without ever knowing her. Jeanne-Claire has only known the world a week and yet her personality is distinct. She knows my voice and my touch, she knows her mum; she sleeps in my arms knowing that she is safe. Should I lose my little girl I can say I had the chance to know her, though I pray she lives a long life." It was every parent's fear, and one the King had known early in his marriage; now the first child of France was due any day.

"You are never afraid to speak the truth to me Treville. I appreciate that some days."

"If you wanted pretty words and compliments you would have left me soldiering and found yourself another politician for your counsel." And over the course of time he became more comfortable with that fact. There were many things he said that would have landed him in prison had the King not wanted his opinion, whether or not he chose to use it was a separate matter.

Another councilman cut in and Treville escaped, leaving the palace to head back to the garrison. The yard was quiet, training was done for the days as dusk set. He stopped to get wood to take up with him, Maggie was doing her best to keep their quarters warm and clean for Jeanne-Claire. The rooms were to warm for them but their daughter was doing well; he was not going to test it.

The scent of fresh bread and meat hit him in the hall and he winced at the time, Maggie would have waited for him as she always did; he also heard a fussy cry. Dropping the wood in the box by the fireplace he headed back to find a tired Maggie pacing with Jeanne-Claire.

"Give her here Mags." He laid a hand on her back as she eased his daughter onto his shoulder. Shifting his daughter into the crook of his elbow he considered bleary blue eyes. "What is so bad about being a baby tonight Jeanne-Claire?"

His soft words made her cry pause, she might only be a baby but she knew them, she knew their voices and their touch. He preferred her full name, while Maggie had shortened it, he wondered if their daughter recognized that yet; or just their voices as they soothed her. When she was hungry only her mum would do, but when she wanted to be held either of them would do. Perhaps he appealed when he was home because the rest of the time mum was her only option.

"Have you been giving your mum a hard time today? A little baby like you should be sleeping now." As he spoke she relaxed in his arms and her little body went slack, slowly eyes closed and tears forgotten.

Gently he lay her in the cradle, giving it a soft push before turning back to Maggie who looked ready to crawl into bed herself. His wife leaned into his arms and Jean buried his face in her hair, nighttime feedings and the demands of a baby were taking their toll but his stubborn little wife wanted to do it all herself.

Evelynn worked part time, helping with the work around the garrison so Maggie didn't have so much to do and yet there was a pile of his men's mending next to her sewing basket and if she was doing washing theirs would be included in that as well.

"Supper smells good, lets eat." And then go to bed he thought, as in a few hours Jeanne-Claire would be up again. Maggie nodded and as she dished up the meal he stripped off his weapons; it was good to be home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Little more than three months after Jeanne-Claire was born a servant arrived at the garrison in the early hours of the morning to summon Maggie to the palace. It was his turn to hustle his wife out the door, not taking her lack of confidence in leaving him alone with their daughter to heart. Jeanne-Claire had just been fed and only fussed as she tried to sort out what commotion had woken her up.

By the time Maggie got there it might all be over; the Queen had been in labor for a while. He had spoken briefly with the messenger while Maggie finished feeding Jeanne-Claire and dressed. He had seen shock in the messenger's face as he realized Maggie would be leaving him alone with the baby.

He cradled her gently in his arms, leaving off his coat so her cheek was against the soft fabric of his shirt. Jeanne-Claire squirmed in her sleep, one little foot working out of the swaddle Maggie had wrapped her in. He paced for a time before deciding he would get more done at the office.

Treville crossed the yard and took the stairs up to the office. Lighting the lanterns on the post by the door and the desk he turned, wondering how he was going to deal with the fireplace.

"Figured you were gone for the day." He turned to find Aramis leaning against the doorframe. "Porthos snores, I saw the carriage; figured the King was sending you somewhere."

"No, the Queen is in labor and Maggie was summoned." Treville would not be going too far any time soon, that was one good thing about being appointed to the counsel; he had to attend the meetings. "Want to start that?"

Aramis nodded and knelt by the fireplace, apparently, he would have company this morning but he wasn't sure why. None of the men particularly liked early mornings and while they all knew Porthos snored it was not enough to make them get out of bed to find out what was going on, generally it got something lobbed at the offender's head.

Still cradling Jeanne-Claire in one arm he dug out the files he had compiled on Sixten's murder. He did not believe things were as innocent as others claimed. All but one of the coins were locked away, he had kept one for reference, the origins were still not clear. The man might have been in debt to some but he was being paid well by both his country and someone else.

As the fire began to pick up Aramis rose and crossed to the desk, scooping up the coin as he passed. Treville said nothing, the man eyed it for a moment before turning for the door. Frowning Treville continued to shuffle through the pages for some he had yet to read thoroughly. Sixten had been nearly a compulsive writer, what he had originally thought to be work related letters were detailed notes on meetings, conversations and business dealings on loose parchment. It was meticulous, repetitive and so far revealed that the man had been paranoid long before he was killed.

He heard steps on the stairs and looked up as Aramis returned, one coin tumbled onto the desk and then another; Aramis had found it's twin. "Did you take that off Porthos at some point?"

"No, I like a game too but I am more reasonable about my fortune. I bowed out early." The man sprawled out in the chair from his desk. "Its useless in the market, I could put it up in a game but it is kind of neat."

"Did you talk to the trader who lost it?" That was what he really needed to know, he had already tried Porthos but the man had not won any of the coins and could not recall he specific night; likely it had something to do with the amount of drink involved.

"He wasn't a trader, he was an escort for a Japanese diplomat bound for Rome, his diplomat wanted an audience with the King." Aramis was a fount of information when he chose to be and Treville sighed.

"Ever see him again?" He would need to find out if the diplomat ever got that audience with the King, and who in his party had met with Sixten.

…

Jeanne had woken them before the knock on the door but Maggie had been enjoying her warm nest in her husband's arms as they watched their daughter have her breakfast. Jean had not been impressed to find a messenger in the yard and an embarrassed musketeer on their step. Her husband looked irritated as he returned to their bedroom.

"The Queen is in labor Maggie, she is asking for you."

"I can't take Jeanne with me, and I don't want her with the Queen's ladies." She rubbed her daughter's back, she wouldn't leave their baby with anyone she didn't trust.

"I will stay here until you are back." Her husband easily lifted Jeanne to his shoulder to burp her, his eyes narrowed as hers widened. "I can manage our daughter for a few hours, you've just fed her and she is ready to go back to sleep."

"What if this takes more than a few hours? Maybe Evelynn could take her when she gets here."

"Maggie if I need help I will get help. Go." Her husband instructed, his voice taking a firm tone she usually didn't earn; he didn't like being questioned.

With a carriage waiting in the yard she couldn't waste any more time and had to leave him. Jean was more involved as a father than she had imagined, and very comfortable with Jeanne; he didn't care what anyone thought of him. But she had never let her daughter out of her sight for more than a few moments at a time let alone left her with anyone else.

Maggie couldn't justify why it scared her, her husband was capable and Evelynn would be there soon if he needed help. But she would do her best to get home quickly. She had only ever attended one birth before delivering her own, Maggie didn't know what help she could possibly be. The Queen would be attended by the best doctor's and midwife's in the country, it might not make the process any more comfortable but she would be well cared for.

As she was led through the palace halls toward the Queen's chambers, a route she knew well, the corridor was full of people with the King at the head of the group. She put her head down as she recognized two standing close to him. He waited for the birth of his child with his mistress and a financier the King liked to entertain, Constance had mentioned both to her more than once; Maggie wondered how long they had been there. As she was allowed into the chamber she found it was full of people as well, officials sat to the side as servants and the doctor milled about.

Picking her way to the Queen's side she saw Constance sat at the woman's shoulder, Queen Anne looked exhausted and Maggie knew how she felt. Gently she slid her hand into the royal's as Jean had done for her.

"The birth has stalled, I cannot continue this." Anne whispered, there was defeat and fear in her voice. She saw fear in Constance's eyes as well, it explained why the doctor and servants were in such a flurry. "The pains come and I push but the baby doesn't move."

"Hush, just rest until the next one comes." Maggie murmured, smoothing a hand over the woman's brow. She didn't know what to do, Maggie had her husband to lean on when her time had come and relative privacy compared to this room. "I know how hard this is but when you hold your baby it is all worth it."

As the next one came she watched the Queen struggle, the doctors and midwife murmured as they watched. Anther followed and the Queen struggled, lifting her head and shoulders from the bed. Maggie eased over and slid behind her, much as Jean had done for her. Only Maggie didn't have his strength as the Queen pushed back against her she was pinned between the woman and the headboard.

"Again." The midwife demanded, and the Queen let out a sharp cry as Maggie tried to support her, Constance added her strength and between them they supported the woman in labor.

It started and stopped, sapping the Queen's strength even more, draining Maggie and Constance with her. The doctors were nervous now and Maggie understood, this was taking too long. Women died in childbirth, and the longer this took the greater the risk to the Queen, like Maggie, she had also lost her mother in childbirth.

"Let's get her up higher." Constance murmured as the woman slumped in their arms again.

Maggie only nodded and as they eased her up between them she rubbed the woman's shoulders. When the woman contracted this time the midwife glanced up to nod and the Queen's scream echoed through the room. But as the Queen slumped back another cry filled the room and there was a collective sigh.

"You're okay." Constance murmured to the exhausted woman as they eased her back to lay on the bed.

"Please let it be a boy." The Queen turned, trying to see the child as the doctor and midwife tended it.

Maggie crossed to peek over a shoulder to get a good look at the little baby and nodded to Constance; the Queen had a son. As Constance told her Queen Anne wept, and the doctors took their sweet time before handing the new mother her child, but the babe made his presence known as he cried.

The King must have been informed because they heard the celebration beyond the door. When the baby was finally presented to the Queen she was only allowed to hold him a few moments before he was passed over to his nurse and governess. Maggie said nothing, though Constance protested as the Queen looked longingly after her baby.

Motherhood would be a different experience for the Queen, Maggie had only left her daughter for the first time this morning but Anne's child was already out of her arms. Someday that baby would be King of France, and later as she walked home she considered the fact that she had been in the room as the future king was born; that the Queen counted her a friend. It was a strange situation, how much a person's life could change based on one event.

Hoof beats beside her made Maggie look up as a rider brushed by too close. The horse stopped and a hand was offered, she looked up at Aramis as he kicked a foot out of the stirrup. "The Captain would not be impressed if I passed you by."

Taking his hand and putting her foot in the stirrup she swung up behind him. In the yard he waited while she dismounted before heading out again; Maggie went looking for her husband. Their rooms were empty, in the office she found him. Jeanne tucked in one arm as he dropped another log in the fire.

"I see you managed." She murmured, she had been gone for several hours and yet their daughter was nestled safely in the crook of his arm. From the looks of his desk he had been hard at work since she left.

"We did." He stepped towards her and gently eased Jeanne into her arms. Their daughter looked up at her only a moment before starting to cry. "She is ready for her mother."

"I missed you baby." Jeanne was not impressed until offered her meal, her husband eased her down into his seat; she knew what he wanted to ask. "The Queen had a little boy, but it was a difficult labor."

"The baby survived?"

Maggie only nodded not knowing how to explain to him how hard it had been. It wouldn't matter to anyone how hard it had been, or that the Queen could have died; France would only care that there was a successor to the throne. France had a new dauphin.

"The King will be pleased." Jean rolled several documents and stowed them on the shelf behind the desk. "It may mean I will not have to stay at the palace very long today."

"That would be good." It might mean he would be home before he was exhausted.

"You should start working with the sword again, start wearing it again." He commented as he hooked his musket on his belt.

"I just had a baby Jean." She had been enjoying the reprieve from his training; he seemed to have the idea that she would someday be one of his soldiers. She could shoot a gun, she could use a sword but she did not have the skill he did and her husband was determined to fix that.

"It has been three months Maggie, it is past time you start training again." There was some irritation in his voice, but she knew how to get around him; and keeping up with a baby took too much energy.

"Don't you have to get to the palace?"

"We will discuss this later." Her husband nodded, gathering some papers as he prepared to leave, and she knew she was lucky that she had a husband who would discuss matters with her and wanted to mind their daughter.

Maggie crossed to their quarters and settled Jeanne in her cradle. It had been a long morning already, and the day was not nearly over. Her mind returned to the Queen several times as she worked, she was glad the woman had Constance with her. Something had not been right in that birth, and the Queen had not been allowed to even hold her child after such a struggle to bring him into this world.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

There was a distinct tension in the palace of late, the Queen was not recovering from childbirth and the dauphin was not thriving. Treville was in the awkward position between the King and his wife, both concerned for the woman in their own ways. The King was frustrated with the situation and some of his friend's opinions were not helpful, or realistic.

Maggie was afraid for her friend, and the child who fared poorly. The child had the best nurses and governesses in France, however his wife disagreed with their assessments and firmly believed both mother and child were missing the other. The birth had been hard on both, Maggie had been to see the Queen several times in the last few days, she was one of only a handful of people allow to see her.

On the other hand, Treville had his own matters to attend, the King was testing the patience of several advisors and paying attention to his new favorite. The man did not have the experience or the sense to advise a man with such influence as the King, he was a pet of the Cardinal and of note had spent time with Sixten. Henri Coiffier de Ruze, the Marquis of Cinq de Mars was a money man, and close in age to the King but just as conniving as his mentor.

The more time he spent in the palace the more he discovered about Richelieu's network. Treville had always known Richelieu dealt in secrets, lies and death, it was part of the reason he avoided dealing with the man. As he searched for answers about Sixten he uncovered more of that network, more of that kind of politics. In many people's minds personal gain seemed to be the only way to advance France's politics.

Many of the King's counselors were rich and ambitious men, as were the international diplomats and members of court who filled the palace and French aristocracy. Information was currency, and nearly everyone had a price, he wanted to know Sixten's; and Coiffier's. He wasn't entirely sure the Cardinal was the root of this, he was nearly certain Richelieu had owned Sixten.

He had proved the connection between Sixten and the Japanese, the man had connected with the diplomat during his travels and used that connection to get a meeting with the King. A private meeting, given it had taken getting his wife to ask the Queen about to learn of it, that had not gone well. The Queen blamed it on Coffier's influence, who had apparently been invited when the counsel was not. On that Treville agreed with the Queen; Coiffier was not a positive influence for a man in the King's position.

But that led him back to Richelieu who generally did have France's interests in mind and could curb the King's impulsive choices, and turning away a Japanese alliance was; it made him wonder how much the King's first minister knew. The man might have his hands full with the King, his spy network and an ambitious young protegee; who was power hungry and blood thirsty.

…

Maggie wanted nothing more than to curl into her bed and sleep. Jeanne had managed to mix up her days and nights, she had just gotten back on track a few days ago. Tonight, she wanted to sleep, and hoped her daughter would agree.

Jean was working late again, many of his men were out on assignment and the yard was quiet. He had managed to keep the four he trusted most at home; something she knew Constance was thankful for. She wasn't entirely sure his motives were that considerate, he tried to avoid involving her in King's business, however Maggie wasn't oblivious; he was trying to map the Cardinal's network.

Settling Jeanne in the cradle she had dragged out to the kitchen Maggie tried to finish getting supper ready. As the door burst open she expected her husband to step into the room, but she did not recognize the man who stepped in.

"Where's Treville?" The man growled and Maggie swallowed; there was a knife in his hands.

Edging towards the table Maggie eyed the knife she used to cut vegetables; wishing she had heeded Jean's instruction to start wearing her weapons again. She couldn't let this man know Jean wasn't here, she wasn't sure exactly where he was.

"Where is Captain Treville?" This time the man grabbed her arm, and Maggie gasped as he shook her like a doll. "Last time I ask woman! Where is he?"

"Right here." Her husband's voice low and steady replied, no sooner than the stranger's head turned then his hand on her arm went slack.

She gasped as Jean stepped forward, between her and the man crumbling towards her. For a moment he caught her eye, there was a cold fury in his face. "Take Jeanne Claire into the bedroom now Maggie."

Terrified she scooped up their daughter and kept walking, she didn't want to look back. Maggie closed the door and held their daughter close until there was a soft knock and she recognized Aramis' voice. "Maggie, it is safe. The Captain asked me to sit with you."

"Thank you." She wanted Jean to be here, but she was thankful not to be alone. "Are you hungry?"

"If I eat the Captain's supper I will be out there facing a court marshal."

"He will never know, I've made lots." But she shuddered, their walls were strong and yet she could hear her husband's angry voice. "Please Aramis."

The man relented and lowered himself into a seat at the table and relieved she busied herself fixing the man a plate. Another knock at the door, Athos and Porthos joined them and Maggie started to relax a little. The musketeers didn't like listening to their Captain discipline those who had been on guard duty tonight.

She knew Jean let some things slide, his men knew it too but this would be unacceptable to him. The three settled at her table were likely the only ones Jean truly trusted in the unit, she knew it because they were the three he sent to protect her; D'Artagnan had already returned to the palace for the night. But Maggie hated the fear she had felt in that moment, she had been frozen in a way that her husband and these men had never known.

Jean had not hesitated, hadn't considered another course of action, Maggie couldn't process that fast. She could react, and that had worked in the past, but a reactionary response was dangerous; that was a fact Jean had drilled into her. She had not been prepared in her own home; with her child in the room.

The man had been looking for Jean, had he been home it would have been a different story; it would have been over in a matter of seconds. Her husband's voice echoed off the walls, two men had run out of chances tonight; but one had made a very grave mistake.

As the door opened and Jean strode in she saw the tension in his shoulders and the mask on his face, the men at their table straightened up and suddenly seemed uneasy in a place where many meals had been shared. The men wanted to escape but were not willing to flee in front of their Captain.

Jean went straight to his daughter, scooping her into his arms and Maggie swallowed hard as he turned and she felt the warmth of his hand on her back. It was subtle, it wasn't an embrace or a kiss but it was what he would do in front of his men; it told her everything she needed to know.

She stayed near him for a moment, thankful for him before going to fix him a plate. As Jean sat at the table, their child still tucked in the crook of his arm, his men rose and prepared to escape. Jean stopped one with only his name. "Athos."

The other two took their plates and fled for the stairs, it was likely the only circumstance in which these three would desert one of their comrades. However, Athos was left to stand before his Captain alone.

"In the morning you will be training." Jean's eyes moved between his soldier and her.

"I haven't taken a cadet Sir." Athos paused.

"No, I've covered the basics. Maggie has the potential but the sword isn't natural for her." His attention focused on his soldier and Maggie closed her eyes. "Tomorrow her training starts."

"Yes Sir." Athos took his plate and moved quickly to the door.

"Maggie if I had been two minutes later tonight I could have lost you. Starting now you wear your weapons again, you always have something on you, within reach. I was a younger man when I trained Athos, taken a few less rounds. Athos is the best swordsman we have in the unit now." He didn't look away until she nodded, she understood why he needed this; she had a baby to protect.

"I will do my best Jean." Maggie knew it was what he needed to hear, but she would rather be training with him.

Athos escaped quickly and alone Maggie eased close to her husband's side; as his hand slid to her hip Maggie dropped into his lap. As she leaned back against his chest Jean began to eat, in all of this he seemed calm but she knew better.

The part of his job he had to do tonight was not one he enjoyed, it was something Maggie had seen in the past. His men were an extension of his family, Jean hand picked the men who joined the unit from the recruits to his most experienced musketeers who he brought into his inner circle. Experienced soldiers and boys barely strong enough to carry their swords wanted to be musketeers and for two that career, that dream had disappeared.

Those who had been in the guard house tonight had been court marshaled, the intruder in their quarters stood in place of a trial. She didn't need to ask to know that killing that man hadn't bothered him, he had been a threat and Jean would not tolerate that. But he would need to know why.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

As dusk settled Treville struggled to do the same, the day had been challenging to say the least, but to come home to find a man accosting his wife in their home infuriated him. If his cadets drank a bit too much in their down time, or got into a bit of trouble he ignored it. They put their lives on the line for King and country without the security of a commission; some of his commissioned men had gotten themselves into trouble on occasion.

And when a cadet chose to bow out he said very little, but when he gave any soldier a task, any task they had better well do it; or they would learn just how strict a Captain could be. Many regiments were not allowed the freedoms his was, but by the same token he had been granted the King's authority to run his unit as he saw fit for the tasks they undertook were not that of an ordinary unit; that included issuing court marshals.

The men on guard duty tonight would not know freedom again for a very long time, but they could live. Something the man that had accosted his wife was not allowed, however his last words were both interesting and disturbing. The man had once been a soldier, the tattered tunic beneath his coat was that of the Red Guards; it had been some time since the man had trained.

His tactics had been weak and his reactions slow. The man had used brute force with Maggie and left himself completely open; Treville had used no effort to end him. But if his task was accomplished he would join rejoin his men, Treville figured that task was to stick the knife into him; but no one could have expected a drunk ex soldier to accomplish that task.

So, he took it as a warning, had the man not gotten so close to his family he would have considered it a poor one at that; but it meant he was making someone uncomfortable. And given he had found a connection between Sixten and the Cardinal, and Sixten and a Japanese diplomat bound for Rome he couldn't help but consider who had ties to Rome by title alone.

Yet it did not seem like the Cardinal to send such a sloppy threat. He said nothing more of it to Maggie as they tucked Jeanne Claire in the cradle he set against Maggie's side of the bed. He leaned back against the headboard, he was not ready to settle but his wife tucked herself tightly against his side, absently he ran a hand through her hair.

She was shaken, and it was not the first time since they were married it had happened; it was more reason for Maggie to know how to defend herself. He sat awake late into the night, Maggie rose to feed their daughter and then curled back to sleep, shifting until her head rested in his lap. It was a long time before he slept but a sharp rap on the door roused him and Jeanne-Claire.

His baby screamed as he shot to his feet, sword in hand he stepped to the side of the door; swinging it open to a surprised cadet. "Speak."

"Sir, I am sorry to bother you tonight but there is a messenger at the gate." The cadet shifted nervously; twice the poor kid had to knock on his door at night. "It is urgent."

"Of course." Taking his coat from the hook by the door Treville followed the young man down the stairs.

Striding across the yard he recognized the man waiting in the yard. "What is it Sargent?"  
"Captain, the dauphin has taken ill, the Cardinal has summoned your wife." The man was a respected member of the red guard, not a man to be sent to run errands.

"I will escort her." The man nodded, and wheeled his horse around, Treville turned to the cadet; the Cardinal had summoned Maggie had he. "Ready my horse."

He knew there was no sense in arguing a request from the palace, he took the stairs two at a time and found Maggie cradling Jeanne-Claire. She was nervous, and understandably so. "Maggie, I am sorry I startled you, my sword was instinct."

"No, it reminds me of when we were first married." Maggie murmured.

"Perhaps." He remembered those days well enough. "You have been summoned to the palace, I will take you."

Maggie rose and reached for her corset, he stepped in and lifted their sleepy daughter from her arms. He took down the warm blankets Maggie wrapped her in and lay them out on the bed. He lay Jeanne Claire in the middle of them and turned to fasten Maggie's laces, it was best to let his wife deal with swaddling their baby; she would not be impressed with his attempts to bundle her up in them.

He let Maggie tend to their daughter as he went down to see to the horse, when Maggie came down he boosted her up into the saddle and handed Jeanne-Claire to her. He didn't like bringing their daughter with them but there was little choice.

At the palace they were led towards the dauphin's quarters, but his cries could have led them through the last few passages; he winced at hearing a child scream in such agony. The infant's room was far from empty, Maggie made a small squeak before handing him their daughter and going to the queen.

Blue eyes looked up at him in confusion, her little face crinkling, unhappy with the activity and commotion in her new surroundings. Nestling her in the crook of his arm he did his best to keep her calm, hoping she would listen to the beat of his heart rather than the chaos around her.

Constance and Maggie knelt on either side of the Queen, trying to quietly console the woman. The King and Cardinal stood tensely on the other side of the room. A doctor stood by the infant's cradle, while he couldn't see him Treville could hear him. Servants hovered nervously as the doctor discussed bleeding the child, the Cardinal eased closer and informed him that the method had already been used on the baby.

He felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise as the man stood at his shoulder; possibly the one who had ordered someone to threaten his family. He needed a chance to corner the man about this, but this was not it. Richelieu was very calm if he was in fact the one who wanted him dead, unless he had a rat in the garrison who had already tipped him on the failure.

The King's reaction to the doctor's suggestion was not supportive and drew Treville back to the matter at hand. The dauphin was tiny, how could one little child need to lose blood; how would that help him. Most people in the room felt the same, he caught his wife's glance; she was not impressed.

"My son will not be bled again, it did not help the first time. Do something." The King demanded of the doctor, his voice high and tense.

"I have told you what I can do Sire, the child is failing to thrive. He refuses to eat, and when he does he is ill; he fusses night and day. The poison in him must be purged." The doctor argued unhappily.

"Have you spoken to any of the midwives?" Maggie asked quietly, he saw her whispering rapidly with Constance.

"Midwives, deliver babies; this one has been born." The doctor responded quickly.

Quietly he wondered if the king had gotten his money's worth to bring this special doctor in; now he supported his wife's suggestion. "Perhaps one should be summoned."

"A doctor cannot help, what can a midwife do?" The King snarled, glaring between him and the doctor.

"She would tell you to pick up that baby and comfort him rather than let him scream." Constance responded irritably, D'Artagnan's young wife was far more outspoken than Maggie; but he suspected that she spoke for both.

"Do that." The King snapped. "That does not fix him, it does not help him."

"He is weak and ill because of his food. It is not the nurse, you fired two already your Majesty. It is milk. All an infant takes in is milk, he hardly wants to eat, and when he does he is ill; when he doesn't he starves." Constance rose, he saw the look the woman shared with Maggie as she spoke; this was a shared theory.

"Perhaps the women should be allowed to tend the dauphin." The Cardinal interjected.

"They are only women." The doctor scoffed.

"Let them try. They have suggestions beyond bleeding my son." The King announced, and Treville swallowed hard, Maggie glanced to him before rising and he nodded.

Maggie and Constance spoke quickly before his wife crossed to the baby's cradle. The doctor continued to complain, Constance interrupted, speaking to one of the hovering servants. "Do you know if the palace has a goat with a kid?"

"No, I do not know."

"My husband will." Constance replied confidently heading for the door.

"He is a musketeer, what does he know about goats?"

"He was a farmer before a soldier." Treville filled in the gap, he had some idea of what the women were thinking.

"Jean, can you take care of this?" Maggie nodded to the fireplace as she bent over the crib.

He crossed to the fireplace, and carefully moved the screen to add more wood, careful to keep Jeanne-Claire pressed to the shoulder he angled away from the flame. The dauphin's governess stepped forward, reaching out to take his daughter, Treville didn't intend to hand her over but his wife's glare reinforced that.

Rebuffed the woman stepped back as Maggie lifted the royal child into her arms, receiving a glare in return from the governess. His wife lifted her chin in silent defiance and then began to dump the dauphin's bedding onto the floor, selecting only two blankets from the mess.

He schooled his features as the child's clothing joined the pile. The infant's diaper was checked and promptly swaddled in one of the blankets, the next was tucked over the mattress. Stepping around the pile of pillows and blankets, Maggie rocked the baby and murmured to him in soft tones until his cries softened to whimpers.

As the doctor raised his voice again the King glared at the man. "You have seen that my son has stopped screaming, haven't you?"

"Perhaps we should all step outside." Treville stepped between the men, amazed his own child hadn't started screaming yet. "Raising our voices helps no one."

The King, doctor and Cardinal joined him in the hall. It took some time to talk the two men down, and the Cardinal assisted in dissolving the business relationship with between the royal family and the doctor. The doctor was unhappy but recognized it was likely best to leave, the King returned to the room with his family.

"It is strange to see you with an infant in your arms. That is generally a woman's role." The Cardinal commented.

"This is my daughter, where else does she belong?" He answered calmly. "I learned something when she was born, I think the King is learning it now; a family changes perspective when it comes to certain things."

"How is that?"

"Someone attempted to gain entry to my garrison last night, came after my wife. I realized that someone recognized before I did what had shifted in my values; it was foolish to use such information so sloppily." Treville spoke softly, his tone was low and deadly as he rubbed Jeanne-Claire's back.

"Someone attempted to harm your wife?" The Cardinal took a step back, his tone cautious.

"Interesting thing is, he was your man." Well, at one time the man had been, but Richelieu didn't need all the facts quite yet. "His last words were of interest to me."

Richelieu paused, and Treville took the excuse to return to the dauphin's chamber; the man's eyes revealed confusion and a little fear. He hovered near the back of the room for several moments before the Cardinal re-entered the room. The man crossed to stand near his shoulder. "Trust that I will look into this."

Treville ignored him, moving away to check the fire, Maggie had crouched by the Queen and tucked the baby into his mother's arms. The Queen was weak, but she looked elated to be holding her son, she rocked him gently and whispered to the infant.

As Constance and D'Artagnan returned, Coiffier slipped in behind them and moved immediately to the King's side, when he caught the man's eye all blood ran from the young man's face; perhaps he had his answer. He noticed the two men whispering, and the King became frustrated, crossing to his wife. Treville watched as the young man hovered nervously, seeming unsure what to do. Treville eased over and shifted their daughter to rest on one hip, his free hand resting on his wife's shoulder; letting her lean back against his knees to take the pressure off her ankles.

The King faltered before reaching out to rub the Queen's shoulder's, stepping close to look over her shoulder at his son. Treville smirked, it took some time to adjust too being a parent and the royals did not have the opportunity to be hands on parents. Governesses, nurses and maids tended their baby and now they were beginning to learn to care for their son.

It wasn't easy, but he suspected the couple would find it would be worth it. Maggie rose and helped Constance with something before returning to kneel in front of the Queen, easing herself back into the same position against his legs as she dripped milk on the baby's lips.

It was a small canteen with a pin hole poked in it, but it did the trick, milk dribbled over the child's chin as he took his first taste. Treville figured hunger took over as Maggie continued a steady pattern of drips. After a few moments she stopped and tipped the canteen on it's side to stop the flow of milk; the King protested immediately. "He wants more."

"We will give him more, but first we need to see if he takes this. If his is ill on a little bit, we know this does not help; I do not want to weaken him more." Maggie spoke softly, her voice lilting and rhythmic, a tone she used often with Jeanne Claire; her eyes never leaving the dauphin.

"He is hungry." The King repeated.

Maggie tipped her head up. "Sire he is already weak, see if this helps before we give him too much."

The baby was burped and cradled in his mother's arms, the Queen was pale and thin herself but as she held her son he saw a look he had seen in Maggie's eyes more than once. No matter how exhausted a mother was she would do anything for her child.

Over the next several hours Maggie knelt and fed the infant several times, the Queen rocked him in between feedings and murmured soothingly to him. Treville paced, tending the fire and his daughter as time passed. Everyone in the room was tired but if the royals stayed no one left.

It was dawn when they arrived back at the garrison, and while Treville was feeling it but Maggie was nearly asleep against his chest. Aramis sat at the bench as they rode in and he rose, Treville passed Maggie down to him, the soldier helped steady her as she got her bearings, he cradled Jeanne-Claire to his own chest, dismounting carefully and handed his daughter to her mother.

Treville led the horse back to the stable and quickly put him up. When he came back he found Aramis back on the bench and he paused for a moment. "I want you to head see if you can find where our visitor was spending his time the past few weeks and who he saw. You know the taverns the guards like, he liked his drink."

"Sure, you two alright?" Aramis looked him over and Treville sighed; apparently, he looked as good as he felt.

"I will be taking the day." He needed sleep before he would be of any use to anyone.

When they had left the child had still been weak and fussy, but he slept soundly in his mother's arms between meals and his cries were not as shrill. The Queen had not looked well herself, but she had been firm in her instructions for her son's care. While the King was baffled and out of his depth she issued her own orders, governesses and nurses would no longer oversee the baby.

Personally, he thought this gave the woman a reason to fight and it might help her heal. Maggie was scared for her friend, he knew having Constance there was reassuring but until the Queen was better Maggie would be nervous.

Treville headed upstairs, his wife had already got Jeanne- Claire settled in her crib but she was up and about. He smiled a little, she had the griddle over the fire and had day old bread soaking in an egg mix. "You will sleep better if you eat first and I am hungry."

"Thank you." She was right, and he knew she wasn't very hungry, Maggie just wanted to sleep, but she was making one of his favourites.

In their bedroom he quietly stripped off his coat and weapons, moving quietly in hopes that Jeanne-Claire wouldn't wake. They shared a quick meal and as the sun began to rise he helped Maggie with her corset and pulled her into bed with him. Treville settled to sleep with his wife tucked into his side, his best men awake and on guard.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The meeting had been long and the debated actions frustrating. The only blessing was they had been able to make the King see sense, tensions with Spain were already high; there was no sense in provoking Sweden as well.

Treville couldn't help but notice the influence Coiffier had over the royal, it was dangerous, and he was no longer convinced the young man was under the Cardinal's thumb; whether Richelieu realized that or not was another matter. Now two of the Cardinal's spies were close to the King, one in his ear and the other in his bed. Excluded from the meeting they currently lurked in the hall, at least one had the sense to stay far from the Queen; though she seemed to be ever present.

Coiffier was stirring up a different kind of trouble, likely in retaliation for being excluded from the counsel meeting. He was circling the Queen's ladies like a bird of prey, Treville saw the moment the man noticed him. Coiffier abandoned L'Araine's daughter and eased over to Maggie. He saw the hand that crept near her back as the man eased in, as if to speak privately to her. Treville masked his expression and engaged in the conversation that L'Araine was trying to start.

Maggie eased forward, giving the man a disgusted look, when Coiffier pursued Maggie adjusted her skirts; revealing the sword that hung from her hip. He smirked at the younger man's surprise and caught Coiffier's eye to let him know that he had noticed. Treville had no question of his wife's faithfulness and Maggie was not as naïve as some of the younger women at court.

Unashamed Coiffier returned to pestering L'Araine's daughter, the man was to busy complaining to him about the lack of trade routes France had established to notice. It wasn't until the man finished his rant that he noticed who was bothering his child. His growl of rage was cut short as the King passed, blocking L'Araine's route. As the Queen intercepted her husband from his mistress they were all forced to wait.

"I brought her to court to meet a good man, not that rat." L'Araine snarled.

"I wouldn't be to hard on the girl, his advances seem to be unsolicited." Treville tried to soften the man's distaste, and hopefully prevent Coiffier getting the reaction he was working so hard for. "He was pawing my wife until she scared him off."

"She needs to teach Emily to do that." L'Araine commented, his eyes roaming for Maggie. "Good grief man, she is wearing a sword."

"She knows how to use it, Coiffier wasn't quite prepared for that." Treville smirked, Maggie had fashioned her belt so her sword would hide in the fluffed-out skirt of her good dress; it drew less attention around the palace. At home it hung over her everyday skirts and they had all grown used to seeing her wear it.

"At least she had enough sense to run him off, Emily is too gullible." The man lamented before taking off to extract his daughter from Coiffier's clutches.

Treville crossed to Maggie and as his palm found the small of her back his wife eased back into his hand and flipped out her skirts to cover the weapon; he caught Coiffier's scowl. The man would have to work much harder to get a rise out of him. The more he could do to keep peace between his fellow counsel members the more influence they would have over the King; and Coiffier might loose some standing. At least the counsel meeting had been productive, and the King was listening to reason and sound business sense.

It had been a fight to keep him for today's meeting, it was the first time in several weeks they had been able to exclude him. But since the dauphin had began to recover the King had been placing a higher priority on his family, it had distanced him from his mistress but not his irritating sidekick.

Coiffier was young and had an impressive ability to get the King to try to make decisions based on emotion and entitlement. Treville knew how dangerous that was for France, and under his friend's influence the King did not. Too often the King was dismissing councilmen's suggestions for the young financier's because the one met his whims and seemed more expediate while the other was not. It was a deadly game and Treville feared their King was going to have to pay the steep consequences to learn this lesson; the question would be when.

He got the Queen's permission to steal his wife and waited while Maggie collected Jeanne-Claire before heading home. Treville knew Maggie would prefer to be at home but the Queen made a appoint of asking for Maggie's company several times a week. Queen Anne, Constance and Maggie were close, but he had the sense with Maggie it went further than that. Maggie was a rock for her, their marriage had been arranged, their child was several months older; Maggie knew some of what the woman struggled with and made her feel safe.

Since the birth of the dauphin new positions at court had become available, several girls had married and left. The age gap between the Queen and the women at court was creating a division, Constance and Maggie were closer in age. That and the only reason for their presence was the Queen, they were not distracted by potential suitors or romance. They sympathized with the Queen's predicament with Milady De Winter, though there were aspects of that woman's past he had not shared with the women; his men knew what she was. Knowing that, he wished Maggie would watch her words, even though it was somewhat amusing to see his soft-spoken wife interact with a woman she despised.

Her soft tones did not convey the venom in her words unless one listened closely. While Constance seethed, having been chided for insulting the woman the King favoured, most men missed Maggie's insults because of how she said them. Treville didn't, and he had noted few of the women did either, but it was hard for her opponent to return the volley.

The politics surrounding the King's mistress were touchy, especially as the musketeers knew that she wasn't only sleeping with the King but was one of the Cardinal's spies and his favored assassin. Treville boosted Maggie onto the horse and mounted himself, aware that his wife was seething about something.

She didn't speak until they were well away from the palace. "That creature is pregnant, and who knows if it is the King's; but that is what she will tell him."

"Hold that, what did you say?" Her voice had been a snarl, but her words had serious implications. "Is this just gossip?"

"No, but she implied it fairly clearly. Why do you think the Queen wanted to see her husband so badly she ambushed his meeting?" That certainly added context to the showdown in the hall this afternoon, this news would cause major problems in the palace. "Why do you believe it may not be the King's?"

Few would be foolish enough to touch a woman who belonged to the King, even his mistress was likely to be off limits for the rest of her life. His wife answered emphatically. "She is a tramp."

"Not a valid reason Maggie." His concern on that front eased slightly.

"It should be, she is always with Coiffier and I've seen her with other noble men and since the dauphin was so sick the King has spent most evenings with his family. Constance says he is quite taken with his son and determined to try. Who knows how long it has been since he even went to her chambers." Maggie growled, and she did raise a valid point but caring for his son did not equate returning to his wife's bed and he didn't want to be the one asking those questions.

The timing was convenient, a pregnancy might reignite the King's interest, but it would spark an internal war within the palace. While Maggie took Jeanne-Claire upstairs he tended his horse and found his men. Listening to their latest report he mulled over the situation at the palace. He had tasked them with locating and observing a group who seemed to enjoy the risk of rebelling against the King. It seemed a constant cycle of power and the search of it, a by-product of the previous King's disillusioned illegitimate children who seemed skilled at finding rich sympathetic friends. Generally, he left such matters to the Cardinal and his spies, but he was certain that network was compromised; he wasn't sure Richelieu knew that yet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Nearly ever time Jean went to the palace alone he returned with instructions to bring her with him the next day. It kept her hopping and Jeanne was growing rapidly; becoming more mobile and inquisitive. She would be crawling any day, and then Maggie knew she would be in trouble. But already she was making it difficult to get things done at the garrison and keep up her home.

As her husband strode through the door Maggie sighed, they had been at the palace most of the day, Jeanne was wide awake, cooing and doing her very best to capture their attention. Her papa on the other hand was tired and hungry, Jean and his men were always hungry. The news she had dropped on him earlier was likely still processing; adding one more thing to his mind.

Their meal was nowhere near ready, and she could see that he needed a quiet evening. His weapons hung up and as he unfastened his jacket Maggie slipped around behind him to take it from him; rubbing her palm up his back. Jean sighed, and Maggie smiled, he enjoyed a back rub and he carried his stress in his shoulders and home was the only place he started to relax.

"Supper will be late tonight Jean; do you want an ale?" She hung his coat and when he nodded fetched the drink. He took the moment to scoop up their daughter who squealed with glee.

As he settled with Jeanne in his lap she set his cup on the table, out of reach of small hands. Maggie watched as he took it and gulped it back, he didn't drink much as a rule, but he downed two more glasses as soon as she filled his cup. Concerned, Maggie gave up on the meal and began to rub his shoulders.

His head dropped forward, and he groaned. "That's good Maggie."

She didn't ask, he needed to relax and eat, then he would likely talk to her; once Jeanne was safely in bed. He was quiet through their meal, keeping Jeanne in his lap until Maggie fed her and settled her into her cradle. Finally, he spoke. "I know the Queen wanted you at the palace tomorrow Maggie, I will make your excuses."

"There is plenty for me to do here." Given he was staring into another drink she thought it best not to ask; Maggie knew how to wait him out.

"There is a lot going on right now, as new spreads through the palace it will be ugly. I don't want you in the middle of it." He spoke calmly but she heard the tension in his voice.

"Jean, I have plenty to do here, and I need to get to the market." Maggie soothed, a day at home seemed like a nice idea.

"I agree with you; the timing is suspicious, and the King will have to address the issues he is creating for his own son's future; not so different from those that loomed over his own reign." And given his voice she assumed some of those threats were coming up again.

"Is it Coiffier?" She knew her husband's opinion of De Winter's dear friend; her own might be slightly worse. It was a special kind of man that pawed another's wife knowing he was watching.

"He has some very interesting connections that I doubt the King knows about, what concerns me is a bit closer to home." It wasn't often he sounded this frustrated and tired. But when she offered to refill his cup he shook his head; reaching for her.

Maggie let him pull her down into his lap; his hands framing her waist as his face came to rest in the crook of her shoulder. "I don't want to talk Mags."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

There was a part of him that was enjoying keeping her home from the palace, she spoiled him and his men, and she seemed more relaxed; her smile came more easily. He had put her through her paces this evening at her request, Treville had been pleased by that and not only because of how far she had come with the sword.

Treville was comfortable and ready to sleep, Maggie was still sprawled underneath him, his cheek next to hers. Their daughter slept soundly for once falling asleep early and they'd used the time well enough.

Gently he ran his hand down her side, pulling her body back under his. "It has been awhile."

"Jean, I beg you. Do not wake her." Maggie murmured, he felt her heel slide along the back of his leg.

"Mags, I love our daughter; but I do not want to wake her." He did love Jeanne Claire, but he was thankful that she was sleeping; he had enjoyed their private time.

Between the news that was ripping through the palace and having his men traipsing back and forth across the countryside tracking couriers he needed this. He needed Maggie, holding her close and feeling her, he confided in her often enough.

What they had was comfortable, he didn't have to think or filter himself with Maggie; he didn't worry about telling her that he didn't want talk. Maggie understood him, and supported him, never complaining the hours he worked or times he dragged blood and work into their home. She hadn't argued when he couldn't explain the frustration he felt, she simply relaxed and let him take control. Running a hand through her long curls he smiled as Maggie arched into him.

A knock on the door made them both groan, and Maggie gave him a wide-eyed look, Treville could almost read her mind; Jeanne Claire. "I will get it, stay put."

Levering himself off her, Treville reached for his breeches and shirt, jerking them on as he crossed the room. He scooped Jeanne Claire from her cradle on his way past, like a miniature soldier on watch she had pulled herself up on the side of her crib; looking towards the door. "Don't you start screaming little one."

She snuggled into his shoulder instantly as he crossed to the door, he expected a cadet on the step. He had a feeling Jeanne Claire was hoping for one of the men who fussed over her, probably Aramis, but they were both wrong. The young man who stood on their step looked nervous and tired, it had been months since he had seen Maggie's younger brother. The last trip they had made out to his property was well before Jeanne Claire was born.

"I am sorry to interrupt your evening, I intended to get to Paris earlier, but things did not go as planned." The boy was hardly a man, the sword on his hip hung to loosely and at an angle that it was as likely to become stuck as to draw cleanly, he wore the dirt from a long day travelling but no pistol and glancing down into the yard Treville saw no companions. He wanted to know what didn't go right because in one look he could see too many things that could have been deadly.

"Don't be foolish, Maggie will be thrilled; and you've yet to meet your niece." Holding the door open he welcomed his brother in law in. "Maggie can make up a pallet for you in the spare room; you will stay the night before you go anywhere."

"Thank you, saves me finding lodging." Rylan fidgeted nervously as he hung his coat and sword on the empty hooks by the door.

Treville waited long enough for the boy to hang his things before handing the squirming little girl across to the stunned young man. "Meet Jeanne Claire while I rouse Maggie, we're up early so often we made an early night of it."

He heard a stutter and glanced back at the young man who was now in a staring contest with his daughter. Chuckling as he shut the bedroom door and turned to his wife. "Get up Maggie."

"Where is Jeanne?" Maggie glanced at the door nervously, he knew she hated to have their daughter with anyone she didn't trust. As she pulled on her dress, he quickly tightened her laces.

"Go find out." Opening the door, he watched the siblings reunite, Rylan still held Jeanne at arms length as though she were a bomb of some sort. Within moments Maggie crushed them both in a hug.

As Maggie held tightly to her younger brother he took down a bottle of wine and three glasses, when the siblings parted Jeanne Claire was in her mother's arms. He put a hand on Maggie's back to guide her into a chair before taking his own. For a time, they just listened to Rylan's stories, Treville winced at some; he didn't mention his concerns yet.

He didn't know Rylan very well but at barely seventeen he was on his own and running an estate; there was a lot of pressure on the boy. The boy had never known his mother and Treville had never asked the type of relationship he'd had with his father; but he knew what the man had done to Maggie. Any man that could beat a girl from childhood until the day she left that house, let alone commit treason, could not teach a boy to be an honorable man.

Maggie loved her brother and Treville knew his wife, he suspected that she had shielded him as they grew up. It had taken months to coax Maggie out of her shell, his father's arrest and execution had forced Rylan out much faster. He began talking about the harvest, irrigation had been expensive, and his neighbor was difficult.

Maggie was happy just to hear her brother's voice by the look on her face, and the fact that while Jeanne Claire was doing her best to steal the attention; her mama hushed her quietly. Treville rose and lifted their daughter into his arms, she was excited about the visitor but more than that she was tired. Cradling her as he had when she was tiny, Treville pressed her ear to his chest and rocked her gently. There was a time when this had been foreign to him, not something he had ever thought he would be doing; this little girl changed that.

He was interested in listening to Rylan, had the boy ridden for Paris with no companions? It had been his first year on the estate and running the vineyards. He had cadets that age, they could be impulsive by times but with far less responsibility on their shoulders. Rylan controlled the Antoniou estate, that came with vineyards and money as well as debts, people who depended upon him for their livelihood and protection.

The child in his arms was limp now, relaxed in sleep as he carefully returned her to her cradle. Jeanne Claire's curiosity seemed to grow faster than her body, he knew she likely wanted to stay up and see what was going on.

Treville returned to the table and refilled his glass, as Maggie got to the question he had been pondering. "Rylan why didn't you send word before you came? We would have had a meal for you, waited up for you."

"I rode straight to Paris, I intended to go straight to the money lenders in Inverness, but the trip took me much longer than I expected." Rylan answered, and Maggie stiffened, Treville put down his own glass. Debts and the promise of riches had lured their father into a scheme that led to his death.

"What do you need money for Rylan?" Treville asked, placing his hand on his wife's thigh; he knew where her mind was going.

"The next estate over is for sale, I intend to buy it; I just need the money." The young man spoke as though the expense was a rational response, Treville quickly did a basic calculation of the cost; managing that kind of debt on top of what his father had left would be difficult.

"What does taking on that kind of expense gain you?" He probed.

"A reliable water source, more land, good land. The manor is in ruins but some of the out buildings are in good shape; the servant quarters are relatively good. If my neighbor buys it, he will become more difficult." Rylan began to explain, at least he had investigated this a bit.

"What gave you this idea?" Treville leaned back, he knew if the recruits Rylan's age felt pressured they would get defensive; the boy would be the same. He and Maggie both needed to be relaxed to draw him out.

"It was a rough season, with only the wells to use for irrigation water was one of the greatest expenses, and my father let the property go to such disarray. Our neighbors feel entitled to it, if they take the farm on the other side they will squeeze me out." Rylan explained, and Treville could see that there was logic to it.

If the estate had been neglected it would not be hard to see established land owners taking issue with such a young man taking over. Rylan would need to rely heavily on the aide that the court had appointed him as he learned the business, and while the advice might be sound it was not the advisor who would be held responsible for the debt.

Depending on the route one took from Rylan's estate to Paris the trip could be done in four hours, less with a good horse and favorable travel conditions. There was an idea forming in the back of his mind, glancing at his wife he considered it. It wasn't the first time the idea had occurred to him, it came back more and more when he looked at his wife and child.

Jeanne Claire's cries distracted them, he squeezed Maggie's thigh. "Go get her Mags."

"Is she okay?" Rylan looked concerned.

"Fine, our voices are probably keeping her up; lets go out to the hall." As Maggie went to their daughter he led Rylan out. As they leaned against the railing he glanced over at the young man. "I understand your logic Rylan but right now you have the profits of your harvest to use, in a few months what do you have to make the payments?"

"I will be able to sell wine throughout the year. I am developing contacts."

"That takes time." The boy had been left in a difficult position, but he was fighting. "Consider this, I'll want to look first, but I will buy the estate; lease the land from me."

"Why?"

"My commission comes in monthly, when I'm gone Maggie will continue to receive my pension; but we will need a home someday other than the garrison. We can work out a value you can manage, and you may find your neighbor has a different response to me. But I will have one condition." Treville voiced his thoughts for the first time in months.

"What is that?" Rylan asked, he looked interested and Treville was considering the logistics of it.

"I will be leaving everything I have to Maggie and our children; any property will be theirs when I die. We will have an agreement, no one will try to take it from them."

"Why do you think of your death now?" Rylan frowned at him, and Treville only shook his head.

"I am a soldier, I have a duty to the King that could take my life any day. But I have a wife and daughter to consider." The young man would understand it someday, when he held his own child.

…

Her husband and brother rose early in the morning, as Maggie fixed them a quick breakfast she watched her husband. Jean had been silent after he spoke to Rylan on the balcony last night.

She had heard some of what he said but he didn't want to talk about it. Maggie packed a small meal for him to take as the two put on their coats.

Jean crossed to her, he gently kissed her cheek and Maggie smiled softly. "Be safe."

"I will, I will be back tonight, and we will talk." His hand touched Jeanne's cheek. "This is a good thing."

The day dragged out, she didn't go to the palace, but she did make a quick trip to the market. She knew her husband, Rylan had no idea what kind of trip he was in for. Jean had travelled with the military since he was a teenager himself, he knew how to get from one place to another. It would be good for her brother, Jean knew how to deal with young men, he did it every day. Privately she was pleased that they were spending some time together, and that Rylan had left with Jean rather than going to the moneylenders.

When the guys returned from their run she took fresh bread down to the yard for them, Evelynn was off today. Aramis taunted her into training with him for an hour or so, Maggie couldn't deny it was somewhat satisfying to be able to keep the man on his toes.

They weren't just working her anymore, they weren't letting her get an advantage either. Maggie was enjoying it more now that she had improved, she knew there was a serious reason for it, Jean was very clear about that; but she understood why they spent hours in the yard working. Her mind drifted back to Jean, she wanted to know what Rylan meant when he said the thought of death to often.

Maggie knew Jean would appreciate a hot meal and she knew what to make. The problem was his men knew she was cooking too, and they were hovering. The evening wore on and Maggie gave Jeanne her supper, her little girl was fussy, and she knew she wanted her papa.

When she finally got the little one to bed she waited for Jean. The sun had gone down by the time he got home, but he didn't look nearly as tired as he usually did when he came home from the palace.

"Mags, have you eaten?" He hung his sword and pistol in their room, before crossing back to sit at the table and pull off his boots.

"I waited for you." She filled a plate for him, poured a glass of wine, and put a little on a plate for herself as she cleaned up. She wasn't very hungry; she just wanted him to talk.

"Maggie, you shouldn't wait when I am home late." He sighed, and she saw something flash through his eyes.

"Why? Because you think there is going to be a day you don't come home?" The idea that had been bothering her all day surfaced quickly.

"Maggie." He sighed, and put down his fork. "That day will come, and I intend to make sure you and Jeanne Claire are provided for; and not on a pitiful death benefit for a little while after I am gone."

"Don't talk like that. You don't know what will happen…"

"Come here." He cut her off, his hand taking her arm and pulling her to her feet. Jean pulled her out to the landing outside their door; a veteran sat with some of the men in the yard below. "Come and look at Serge. Serge trained me once, there was not a stronger or more loyal soldier but when his retirement came he had nowhere to go and no one outside the unit."

"Please stop." Maggie fought back tears, she knew why he thought that way, and she understood it; but not like this.

"If I live long enough Maggie my past will cripple me just like Serge. I will have to retire, and I would like to do that; I would like to see Jeanne Claire grow up and grow old with you. But I need to make arrangements either way because I am not Serge, I have you and our little girl to think about." His tone had softened a little.

His hands crept around her and Jean pulled her into his side and back into their home. He sat at the table and pulled her into his lap, Maggie wrapped her arms around him and burrowed into his chest.

"Maggie, listen to me now." His voice was slow and steady. "To do my job I need to know that you will be safe. Maggie, I sincerely hope that you will outlive me, whether you like that thought or not. I need to make sure that you will have something in the future and if I can put you close to your brother all the better. Now do you want to hear what I learned today?"

She only nodded against his chest, she was still upset with him; but holding onto him felt good.

"Will you eat something?" Without moving she shook her head and felt him sigh. "Fine."

Maggie squeaked as he scooped her up, he was strong enough to haul her around but thinking of the day he wouldn't be. Jean set her on their bed, his hands working on her dress as he began to speak. "The land owners are based in Paris, they need the money from the sale and I am not sure they understand the value of what they have, it has been run by staff for the last decade, considering the land the price is low, I intend to use your dowry to pay most of it."

He told her about the property, the value was in the land more than anything else. Jean stripped her down to her shift and as Maggie pulled on her night gown he stripped down. He and Rylan had ridden the property lines of both Rylan's estate and the one they were considering. Neither Rylan or his neighbor really had the money to buy the estate and Maggie knew if Jean was considering it he did. Her husband thought things through, he wouldn't be talking about this if he couldn't do it, he was careful with money and she knew he tucked away most of what he made.

"The manor needs to be razed but the servant house is in good shape, some minor renovations and it could be a comfortable home." He stretched out beside her and Maggie snuggled into him. "It will be a very different life, but it will be ours someday."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Anne was pleased to have Maggie at court again as the Captain had kept his wife at home for the past week. Things were complicated to say the least and she needed Maggie's quiet stability and loyalty in all of this. Of course, she couldn't have any real privacy to visit with her friends, all the ladies of court joined them for tea, gossip and preening.

They seemed younger than ever and as she listened she felt another barb of defeat, it wasn't one of these naïve little things her husband chose to flaunt in her face; it was a woman their own age. And now they would be stuck with his scandal, their son's reign would be just as troubled as her husband's.

Having Maggie here also gave her the excuses to keep her son with her in public; his attendants relegated to his nursery for the afternoon. Maggie was usually soft spoken and kind but when it came to her daughter and her husband's duty she was fierce. The Captain's wife trusted very few at the palace with her daughter and was not chided by her husband for it and so no other had dared. Anne enjoyed the little girl's personality just as she enjoyed watching her own son discover the world.

It felt good to laugh and hold her son, sitting at the end of the table with Constance and Maggie as they listened to the rest of the table buzz with gossip and the titter of nervous giggles as girls discussed possible suitors and ideal romances. Naïve creatures dreamed of rich men and lavish life. At the end she sat with her closest friends, all three of them married to very different men and different lives; they each knew a different way of marriage. It wasn't what these girls dreamed off even in the best of circumstances.

The door opened, and she saw a head poke in. "Maggie!"

Jeanne Claire was passed to Constance as Maggie went out her husband, Anne heard the tone of the table change. "I couldn't handle it if my husband yelled at me like that." Emily L'Araine murmured, she was a good girl, but Anne knew she would be lucky to find the match Maggie had.

"Captain Treville is married to the sword more than her." Another added.

"He must be nearly twice her age, and always barking orders at someone. I don't know if I could stand that." Emily sighed and glanced to Constance. "At least your husband is close to you in age, you have things in common."

Irritated Anne added her own opinion. "I believe the Captain and Maggie are entitled to their privacy."

The room feel silent and Anne heard the echo of footsteps, they became loud in the silent room. Anne glanced up to see Treville standing a few feet behind Emily. Turning she saw Maggie standing just inside the door, her face pale, jaw set.

"Mademoiselle L'Araine, a moment of your time." The Captain's face revealed nothing, but no one should have to listen to an analysis of their relationship; not by a girl who didn't know what marriage was.

Anne teased Constance who doted on the baby in her lap as the little girl tugged at her dress and chattered, she planned to have a moment with Emily when the Captain was finished. But for now, she watched as Constance tried to contain the little girl, Anne wondered at how Maggie managed it.

When Emily L'Araine returned she looked shaky, Anne rose and nodded to Constance; they intercepted her before she rejoined the group.

"Emily, what is wrong?" Constance led off, for a moment Anne thought maybe Treville had said something of her comments.

"My excuses Majesty." The girl sniffled. "I will be leaving your service as my father has arranged my marriage."

"Oh, that is wonderful." Anne murmured, knowing her husband's trusted Captain would not be involved in such a matter unless something else was at play. But her congratulations had sent the girl into a wave of tears.

"It is going to be okay Emily." Maggie's tone was soft and reassuring as she rubbed the girl's back as she joined them.

"Who is your suitor?" Anne asked, clearly an arrange marriage the girl had no knowledge of.

"Monsieur Varsanc." The girl answered weakly, Anne was quiet.

"It will be okay. Now you must go, there are many things to prepare. Your father intends to take you home today." Maggie gave the girl an escape. Emily L'Araine had only spoke of what her hope for a husband would be and been proven wrong.

"Anne." Maggie gave her pause, Anne had worked hard to get her friend to use such familiarity. "My husband and I do not need defense, what the girl said is true for many. I am blessed with Jean; Emily hasn't been so fortunate."

"Varsanc, she thought you and Treville have an age gap." Constance raised her brows, Anne was thinking the same.

Captain Treville was older than Maggie, but the gap was typical; Emily and Varsanc was quite a bit more. Varsanc had been widowed several years ago, his wife had been young then and died in childbirth. "The poor thing is going to have an adjustment to make, she will be a fixture at court now."

Anne sighed, she knew it would be better for Emily if she stayed out of the cliques at court. There were women who

+would shred a girl like that to pieces, it had taken her many years to find her footing in court, only in the past two years had she really began to feel secure and a lot of that was due to her friends.

"Why do you think L'Araine arranged this marriage so quickly?" Constance asked as Anne led them up to the nursery; her son needed a nap.

"I suppose her father wanted to ensure her future, or he didn't like the company she has been keeping. It is well known that Varsanc was looking for a wife and L'Araine can afford a substantial dowry." Anne noted that Maggie remained silent on that topic, her friend likely knew but kept her husband's secrets; wearing his duty as her own often.

"I best be getting home, Jean is almost done for the day." Maggie smiled softly.

"We must see you soon." Anne gave her a quick hug, hoping soon would be tomorrow or the day after.

She watched Maggie go and noticed the Captain met her further down the corridor, his arm slid about her waist as though it belonged. Maggie was lucky and after her childhood she deserved Treville; the two of them fit together.

"You know D'Artagnan lets me be myself, and part of that is because of his Captain; Treville lets Maggie be free and my husband looks up to him."

"Those two are solid, and it isn't fair to hear a naïve girl judge their marriage without knowing them." Anne had counted on them and more than once they had both defended her life.

…

Treville didn't linger in the office, he felt for Emily L'Araine, much younger than Maggie and marrying a man her father's age. There were moments when it struck him how young Maggie was, while the difference in their ages was typical it didn't change how he felt when he watched her with her friends; or when he heard an outside perspective. He knew he could be rough around the edges, he was used to soldiering, but he tried not to take that out on Maggie.

When he got up to their quarters Maggie had dinner on the table and sat in the rocker nursing Jeanne Claire, she glanced up at him; her eyes looked content. Quietly he hung his weapons and coat before crossing to his family, Jeanne Claire was getting so big already, snuggled into her mama's arms and nearly asleep. He couldn't imagine marrying his baby girl to man already his own age or near it.

Stacking up all the little moments of the past seven months, this child was precious to him and he couldn't see marrying her for business or power; certainly not to a friend because of convenience. But then, convenience was a part of how he been married in the first place, he had been the first available man the King had laid eyes on in a stressful situation; he wouldn't trade his wife for the world.

"I'll put her down." He murmured, gently taking Jeanne Claire into his arms as Maggie fixed her dress. Sleepy blue eyes looked up at him as he rocked her until they closed. He lay her gently in her cradle and rubbed her back for a moment to make sure she settled.

"Is she asleep?" Maggie asked as he closed the door all but a crack, so they could share their evening but hear her if she woke.

"Yes." Maggie handed him a drink, he took it, trailing his fingers up her arm.

"Supper is ready." Maggie smiled at him but Treville couldn't return it.

They ate quietly for a few moments he sat, finishing his drink and mulling over his thoughts as she cleaned up. Finally, he stood, moving to stand behind her, inhaling her scent a moment before letting his hands settle about her waist.

"Jean, what is wrong?" Maggie glanced back as he held her in place.

"I didn't intend to yell at you today, I don't intend to order you about; I don't think about it and I should."

"Jean, you didn't yell at me, you generally don't; you are quiet when you are upset." Maggie twisted in his arms and he swallowed as her palm slipped through the opening of his shirt to rest soft and warm against his skin. "Is it something you will talk about?"

"Mags, I tell you about more than I should." He shook his head at her soft smile; there was no one his words were safer with. "Emily's comments were not untrue today and her shock at her betrothal..."

"We both know that was the purpose of her position at the palace, and she won't be alone."

"I can't imagine doing such a thing to Jeanne Claire, but it was done to you. You met me the day we were married, and you were terrified Maggie, just like that girl and Varsanc is more than ten years older than me." L'Araine had married his daughter to quell the rumors that she favored Coiffier, a man her father hated. And so, a quick wedding was arranged before the girl's reputation could be ruined.

The girl had made her thoughts on such a marriage clear a moment before she was informed. He had used Maggie to try to soften her father's temper and offer some comfort to the girl. The girl had been expecting to be allowed to choose her own suitor, there were many eligible young men at court for the same reason as the young women were sent.

"I was terrified Jean, but you know those were very different circumstances and you were the first man who was kind to me; you were the first person to spare me my father's anger. You are a good husband and father. I don't need others to approve of us, I don't care what they think." Maggie snuggled into his chest and he smiled, there was a time when would never have done such a thing and he initiated all physical contact, but those days were long gone.

"I love you Maggie, I don't tell you that often enough." Gently he kissed her cheek, feeling her lean into it.

"You show me that all the time." She smiled, nuzzling into his throat and guiltily he slipped the pins from her hair.

Long curls tumbled down her back and he smiled a little. He liked her long hair, there was something good in the confidence of her touch and the familiarity of her reactions. They faced life as partners and her support was vital to him, Treville made no mistake of her strength. There were those who viewed women as weak, but it had taken great strength for Maggie to survive childhood, and she proved it as she stood beside him through everything.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Jeanne woke them early the next morning, Maggie settled Jeanne to her breakfast as her husband pulled her back to lean against his chest.

"I will be at the palace today, I want to see how Coiffier responds to this." Jean was tracing light patterns up and down her arm.

"Other than the fact L'Araine hates Coiffier." Maggie repeated his words from before, Jean had similar thoughts towards the financier.

"Coiffier was using a naïve girl because he was interested in her father's dealings not her. He needs neither his business or her reputation compromised, but it should throw a wrench in what ever the nuisance is planning." Her husband was typically reserved, and he was loyal, but she wasn't sure how he got involved in this.

"Well I best get up if you want breakfast." She passed Jeanne to him, feeling hiss soft kiss against her throat.

Once she was up the day would not slow down, Maggie left Jeanne with Evelynn and made a trip to the market. Tucking a bundle into her skirts, Maggie moved through the other early shoppers until she came to the last stall on the street. She waited for the shop keeper's attention, eyes scanning the street. Finally, a rustle of movement came from under an abandoned stall, her little friend emerged.

With a gentle smile she pulled the bundle of bread and cheese from her skirts, holding it near her side she waited for the boy to approach. No more than six or seven the child was an orphan who lived under the stall, she would rather not see him punished for stealing. Nor see him moved to the court of miracles and grow up among hardened criminals and thieves. For weeks she had been coming to this stall to buy her produce, he had been caught stealing a piece of fruit from another stall. This shop keeper had prevented the other from striking the boy and Maggie had purchased the fruit herself; using the threat of her husband to back the angry man off.

Since witnessing that she made a point to come a few times a week. To see that the child had some food, so he would not need to steal to survive. She was trying to get him to trust her; but he would come near her to take the food and that was a step in the right direction. His fingers grazed hers as he snatched the bundle; big brown eyes stared up at her.

Maggie took the moment as a chance. "What is your name?"

The boy tensed, ready to run should she grab for him. He glanced around furtively. "Marc."

"Hi Marc, I am Maggie." She crouched, this was more than she had gotten before.

But the clop of hooves had both turning and before Maggie could turn back he was gone. She sighed it would do no good to chase him and while Jean wouldn't care about a bit of food she wasn't sure what he would think if she started bringing home children from streets. Maggie tended to her shopping and returned to the garrison as Jean came down from his office. "Athos, you will practice with Maggie this morning."

"You enjoy humiliating me." The soldier lamented, his mournful eyes on his Captain as they paused at the table where the men broke bread.

"Why are you complaining? I would prefer such an interesting assignment to chasing Coiffier's messengers." Aramis commented.

"I need an hour to finish my baking Jean." Maggie interjected, knowing if she did not ask now it would not get done and her dough would spoil.

"See you will even get fed." Aramis grumbled, shooting her a winning smile; likely hoping he would get the sweet loaf she would give to Athos.

"Your wife is proficient with the sword Captain." Athos sighed, Maggie knew it wasn't easy for the man to train her and as she improved they drew more of an audience. Athos had a healthy ego but not a man who enjoyed a training a woman, his views were not quite as liberal as Jean's.

"Fine. Aramis give Maggie an hour then work with her on sparring, practice deflections. She will never have the strength to hold a block, so she must be able to maneuver her blade to deflect a strike. Athos accompany D'Artagnan today. Porthos, with me." Jean rolled his eyes and Maggie smiled, Athos was a serious man while Aramis liked to tease and laugh; he sometimes seemed to be her husband's trouble maker and reminded her of her own brother.

Jean knew it was hard on Athos, it wasn't like him to comment on an assignment. She tended her baking and spent a good portion of the day in the yard. Aramis teased and goaded her and their spectator's alike. When she forced him onto the defensive he would moan and carry on as though she had wounded him; when he turned the tables on her he gloated and showed off. Maggie was exhausted, but he kept pushing her. For the last hour she felt her husband's watchful gaze, assessing her.

He had returned from the palace and leaned against the balcony railing as she forced Aramis in a loop of the yard. Maggie trapped him, feeling a grin break onto her face until her husband strode across the yard, the handle of his sword in hand. He drew down and she swallowed hard, Jean wouldn't make this easy for her.

Jean had trained Aramis, and they had an easy rhythm that Maggie couldn't break through. They forced her to work between them, and Jean was focusing on her weak spots and he was pushing hard. When they were finished Maggie nearly collapsed, Jean only nodded before heading upstairs.

She gave Aramis a fresh sweet loaf which he gleefully displayed before sharing with the table. Maggie took another loaf up to her husband's office. Knowing him, he had eaten very little today. She set it on the corner of his desk, Jeanne balanced on her hip as he bent over a document; several crumpled fragments at the side. "Thank you for letting me train with Aramis today."

"Athos needed the break, being relegated to training is not easy for him. You are getting stronger, but you need to learn to divide your focus; there can be more than one threat." He barely looked up until he groaned and crumpled another page. "I cannot focus on this blasted strategy, and these contingencies need updating."

He rose, and she knew he wanted to pace, quietly she held out Jeanne. He took her into his arms and began to pace the room, rubbing the baby's back reflexively. Smoothing the piece of paper, he had discarded Maggie neatly copied the header onto a fresh sheet. "Why don't you dictate it too me?"

Jean was better hands on, he thought better when he was moving; it was something they had done before. A few of his policies were written in her hand; composed just like this. He got this way when he had too much going on at once; he couldn't settle to work because his brain was trying to unravel some other problem.

Jean was silent for several laps before he began, and Maggie realized just why this was weighing on him. "In the event the palace is breached the King must be secured first, followed by the dauphin. They must be transported to a secondary location and guarded separately to prevent one attack from eliminating the current and future ruler. The following procedure…"

…

Treville cut through the halls, delivering the policy to the appropriate members of the counsel in person. Treville was not willing to review this specific policy in the counsel meeting; he never trusted the discussion there and now he had serious doubts of the loyalty of some the King seemed to trust explicitly. Calling the questionable party out would only frustrate the King and so he went around him.

Coiffier was going to learn how hard life in the palace could be when communication shut down around him, for the simple reason that he was not actually assigned to anything. He weaselled his way in by being an annoying shadow to the King and encouraging the royal's whims, making himself more appealing than Treville and the other counsel members.

Treville made L'Araine his last stop, he wanted a few moments to talk to the man before heading back to the garrison. He expected Athos and D'Artagnan to return today, mostly he wanted to know if any more had joined those at the estate or if the courier was heading somewhere else. The King's friend was unusually close with the new Swedish ambassador.

Knocking on the door he was slightly surprised when L'Araine answered himself. "I have a revised policy for your review."

"Thanks." There was exhaustion and defeat in L'Araine's features but he held the door open so Treville stepped in. "Your wife seems happy, she's just a young thing."

"Excuse me?" Treville pivoted hard, facing the man.

"I married my Lauren so long ago we were intended from childhood; I am only a few years older. I did not think it fair to make such arrangements for Emily. I did not want her to grow up being told who she would marry, being married as a child." L'Araine poured a drink for himself and extended a second cup to Treville. He took it, but one whiff told him it was stronger than he wanted to be drinking this time of day. "Varsanc will be good to Emily, he is an honorable man, he has the means to provide for her and he will not move her far away. It is a good match."

"It may take some time for her to see that, to get used to the notion of him as a husband and not one of your friends." Treville had only common sense to offer for advice; he had married Maggie under very different circumstances. "I am sure Maggie would talk to her if you believe it would help."

"He may be a bit older than most, but he lost his first wife; nothing sinister in that. He will care for her, doesn't need to use her to start his career." L'Araine was nearly drunk and not considering his words.

"Was Coiffier trying to?"

"He was going to seduce her, so confident he could. Emily is to naïve to realize what that little worm is." L'Araine dropped into his chair. "He would ruin a child to force my hand."

"In what?"

"Support a war with Spain. We gave the King his Navy, we've entered renegotiation with Spain. To attack would be a foolish and costly mistake." And as a senior financier L'Araine would have far more details of France's assets than Coiffier. "He wants information I don't have, how the palace is defended and men that can be raised are your wheelhouse, not mine."

"None of us support a war." And Coiffier knew Treville would get no information from him and Maggie was the only connection that Coiffier could work and she despised the man. But if Coiffier could force a few hands he would further destabilize the counsel and France's diplomatic stability.

"Our new diplomat seems keen." L'Araine sighed. "I spoke to Varsanc, he was amiable to the marriage; so, I removed Coiffier's leverage over me."

Treville frowned, considering it as he passed several new guards on his way through the corridor. Frowning as he caught a better look at the pair, the Cardinal had commissioned less than honorable characters in the past but these two looked more like criminal's playing dress up. He wasn't close enough to see if they had the brand. They had the obvious scars of men who spent their lives fighting, but didn't carry themselves like soldiers.

"Treville." A familiar voice made him turn back. The King spoke from the top of the stairs.

"Yes Sire." Turning back, he jogged up ad fell in a pace behind.

"Give us the room." The King turned into a chamber and the guards took station at the door; Coiffier looked perturbed.

As the door closed the King turned to him. "I do not want the Cardinal dealing with Milady, if she carries my child I do not want her to be harmed."

"Sire, has she said when the child is due?" This was tense, he needed some details since announcing that she was with child De Winter had been scarce, though he knew the King had been going to her.

"Near Easter." The King fidgeted nervously and Treville tried to hold his frown. "It is her first child, she did not realize immediately."

"So she is showing then? The doctors must have examined her?" Easter was only a few months away, when Maggie had been that far along it had been evident; especially as he saw her in just her shift.

"It is only her first, the timing might be wrong."

"Perhaps, although I suggest some distance. Sire if she bears a son he will be illegitimate but may become a rival to your own one day." He needed to caution the man, something about this did not feel right to him.

"I know, and Anne is furious over it. I enjoyed our evenings together with our son. She hardly wants to speak to me now." The King lamented, and Treville searched for the right words; he couldn't tell the man it was no surprise that his wife was unhappy that his mistress was pregnant. He couldn't imagine doing such a thing to Maggie and he didn't want to imagine her response to such a thing would be.

Even his sweet little wife would not welcome him into her arms, or want him near their child. "That may take some time Sire."

"I cannot miss out on my son growing up because Anne puts unrealistic expectations upon me. If she would share my interests or make some attempt…" The man ended on a sigh and Treville winced. The more time he spent with Coiffier the more certain attributes seemed to surface. He was not considering his wife's point of view, forgetting that the Queen had some influence in court; here and in Spain.

"Sire, I have delivered copies of emergency policies to the appropriate counsel members due to the sensitivity of such matters it would be my recommendation that it is not reviewed in open counsel." Treville changed the subject back to matters of state; the King would not like his views on the situation.

"Yes, fine." The King responded irritably, his mind still on the Queen no doubt; it wasn't often the man knew rejection.

Focused on getting back to the garrison now Treville hurried out of the palace. His men already sat at the table in the yard, as soon as he dismounted both came to their feet. "Sir, we need to speak with you."

"Were you able to track the courier?" Passing off his reigns he turned for the stairs, their grim faces said they had learned something.

"We tracked him to a second estate, about half a day's ride from the city, we surveyed the area, the courier remained over night and cut cross country to the first before returning to the city. We returned here after confirming that the message was returned to Coiffier."

"They are assembling men on the grounds, they are preparing to move." Athos interjected, clearly tired of D'Artagnan's thorough report.

"Who received the courier?" Leaning on his desk, Treville tried to process this; that meant that an attack was imminent but who and what would it be.

"Our new Swedish ambassador at the first and a member of staff at the second." Athos deadpanned.

"Damn it, Richelieu vetted him." It was starting to come together in his head now; Coiffier's ambitions were higher than he thought. "Now its our turn, find everything on the connection between Coiffier and Nilsson. His name is familiar, he has had family around the palace before, there was scandal then too. Talk to Serge and assemble the regiment."

Treville had been a child himself then, his own father serving at the palace. He had been young, but his father had been determined to make a soldier of him from the first memory Treville had. He remembered the jokes and the gossip of soldiers who saw the most intimate moments in the palace as they sat around at night.

When Marie De Medici became Queen, it had intensified and within a year Louis had been born. Less than a decade later he had been assigned a task and chosen to see it through, remaining loyal to the King and his career changed drastically.

The Nilsson family was powerful, and they had a presence in the French court for many years; it was why there had been little fanfare when he was assigned as the new ambassador. It was a position members of that family had held in the past, but why they lost it was more interesting. And how did Coiffier fit in to all of this. Taking the stairs down to the yard he crossed to his own quarters and was frustrated to find them empty. In the yard he looked for Evelynn and found her in the kitchen with Jeanne Claire balanced on her hip.

Forcing a smile, he crossed to rub his daughter's cheek, Jeanne Claire squealed in delight and garbled a string of happy chatter at him. She reached for him but Treville couldn't take her right now. "Where is Maggie?"

"A carriage came for her earlier, the Queen requested her company, but someone needed her nap." Evelynn smiled, bouncing the baby on her hip. "I told her to go, no sense trying to comfort someone with a cranky baby in tow."

"No, and she needs a break sometimes." There were very few people Maggie trusted Jeanne Claire with, it was good she was accepting Evelynn's help. "Stay in the garrison today Evelynn, at least until I return."

The woman nodded, and he left, how he had to try to beat Nilsson to the palace. Given his men had cut cross country and gone to the palace before returning home Treville knew they were on the defensive. The King was the obvious target. However, he knew Coiffier's associations and grudges; there were multiple possibilities.

Until they could be certain his priority was the King. His men had assembled, sensing something was up. Athos quickly reported that Serge confirmed his suspicions. He divided the force, assigning a few to remain in the garrison. A third were to go directly to the palace nursery while the rest were divided between the obvious targets he could identify.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

She had stolen some peace with her friends today and refused to feel guilty for sending a carriage to fetch Maggie behind the Captain's back. Her husband's whore carried a child and she had heard via the rumor mill he had spent the last few nights with her before she had left early this morning.

Anne couldn't find out where her husband was sending her, none of her maids seemed to know but she suspected her husband would follow soon. Anne didn't know what kind of relationship he would have with their son, not when he already favored another, he was more interested in her pregnancy that he had been in Anne's.

Anne made a point to spend as much time with her little boy as possible, he would know his mother and not a governess. What his relationship with his father would be might well depend on whether Milady had girl or boy. Her husband had shown no interest in returning to her bedchamber since the birth of their son, but he would still blame her for having only one child. She could not compete with a woman as experienced as Milady De Winter. Her friends sympathized but D'Artagnan and Treville were both devoted to their wives.

Sometimes the dynamics of their marriages surprised Anne. She was never sure who was in charge between D'Artagnan and Constance, but both seemed to enjoy their banter and bickering. Treville was certainly in charge but the soldier was devoted to his wife and Maggie's opinion was heard in private.

Louis did not hear her, he had been ecstatic when she announced the pregnancy, but the following months had been difficult. She had been ill, and she knew he had been afraid they would lose the baby and Coiffier arrived, encouraging the king to think he was entitled to be occupied while she was unavailable. But after their son was ill he had changed, he had been trying, up until he found out Milady was pregnant. The worst part was everyone knowing, not just the servants gossiping, but the court, their friends. Sometimes that alone felt like too much to bear. It had been getting to her today.

So, she slipped away from the judgement of women who Constance and Maggie assured her did not and would not have perfect marriages either. Anne ordered the guards to remain outside the doors and sat with her friends. Maggie offered some gentle advice, urging her to reach out and mend the bridge, holding onto the anger was hurting her and giving the King reason to continue to seek another.

When the doors opened Anne hid her sigh as the King strode in, glanced at Constance and Maggie and barked at them. "Leave us."

"Sire, I would prefer they stay." Anne countered, ignoring the look of insult that crossed his face, he had left his guards outside the door and Maggie looked ready to head that way.

"I want to see my son." He sounded somewhat contrite and against better sense her heart perked. "Someone reminded me today, that all of this will one day become his; because he is ours."

She shot a glance at Maggie as she rubbed her son's back, perhaps he was starting to listen to Treville again; that was a very good thing. Louis stood silently, arms out and cautiously she passed him over, his big eyes wide as he looked at his papa.

"Hello little boy." As he crooned at their son in baby tones she couldn't help but smile at him, for a moment their eyes met.

Her husband needed to listen to men like Treville and even the Cardinal. Both thought things through and considered their actions, and words, and regulated themselves accordingly, choosing for themselves what they valued.

As the doors opened they all turned, the King looked irritated as a pair of Red Guards began to cross the room and two more blocked the door. "What is the meaning of this?"

Anne noticed Maggie easing forward, her hand slipping into her skirts. Her friend looked tense, something had caught her eye, but she was positioning herself between them and the guards. Suddenly chaos erupted, both men drew their swords as Maggie did the same.

Her son began to scream as metal crashed together. Constance fell back, caught across the arm by a blade. Anne knelt to tend to her as Maggie fought viciously. For a tiny woman she was fast with her sword and terrified Anne watched the fight unfold.

"That is the only way out of this room isn't it?" Constance murmured softly, pain evident in her face; her body still in front of Anne's.

All Anne could do was nod, she knew Maggie couldn't hold them off forever. She began to whisper a quiet prayer as Maggie stumbled. Her heart rose into her throat until Maggie stood, withdrawing a bloody sword. One of the men did not rise, but Maggie took his sword and Anne gasped as she lashed out with it. The other two gave up their position on the door to help the one Maggie forced back.

There was no way she could hold off three men, clearly Treville had trained her well but Maggie was tiny compared to them. And beyond that door there were likely more. Suddenly the doors flew open and one of the intruders turned back, he died before he even reached Maggie; a dagger in his chest.

The second turned back to look at the new threat and Anne knew that was his last choice, Treville crossed the room with the confidence of a veteran. He did not pause as he disposed of the men who attacked them, Maggie stumbled backwards as her opponent fell forward; Treville's sword withdrew and he tossed the man to the side.

Treville stepped close to Maggie and Anne thought he would hug her, she almost smiled but his hand only touched her back for a moment as he reached into her skirts, withdrawing a dagger. His still lodged in one of the dead men, Treville knelt and cut a swatch of her skirt off. Maggie looked a little shaky but didn't seem alarmed.

The Captain knelt next to Constance and bound her wounds with the fabric from Maggie's dress. "Constance, I know these hurt but the wounds aren't deep; you will be okay. I need you to go to the nursery, my men are there already. You will be safe there. If anyone stops you, you tell them the dauphin is there."

As the woman nodded he rose, and helped her up. Unfastening his cloak, he handed it to the King and reached for Maggie's and gave it to her. "Sire, we must move quickly; it is not safe here."

"Where will we go? How many are there?" Anne heard the fear in her husband's voice.

"We will go to the garrison, until men loyal to you can secure the palace. Straight down the corridor is a set of stairs that go to a servant's exit. My men have left horses there." Treville barely paused as he spoke, moving to the door to check if was clear before ushering Constance through; giving her his pistol and Maggie's dagger.

He led them down to the yard, using his fists to dispatch a man who tried to stop them on the stairs, Anne was amazed and terrified at the ease he defended them with. Treville helped her mount behind Maggie and the King with him. They rode quickly, Treville instructed Maggie to keep their horse close to his as they left the palace grounds and rode out into the city beyond.

Anne kept one arm snug around Maggie's waist and the other held her son. Soon they entered the gates of the garrison, the men evidently knew they were coming as the gates slammed shut behind them. A heavy bar was dropped across the gates and men ducked through the side doors into the guard houses. She had never seen the garrison closed off before.

Treville helped her from the horse and then Maggie. He held out his hands and tentatively she handed her son over. Treville passed him off to an old woman who appeared and lifted her son out of the soldier's arms and disappeared again.

"Evelynn will take good care of him, she has Jeanne Claire too; if they are found she will say they are her grandchildren. Come upstairs with me." Maggie took her arm, guiding her away.

"Where is she taking him?" The King demanded, she saw the same pain in his eyes that she felt right now.

"To the root cellar, we were seen leaving the palace, but no one knows the dauphin is here and they will guess that this is where Jean brought you. He will be safer apart from you." Maggie led the way to her home and Anne had been here before, but her husband had not. It was easy to see he was not impressed.

Treville spoke quickly to his wife before disappearing back into the yard, Maggie shut the door and locked it. Anne took a seat at the table as her friend tended the fire and tried to keep busy; her husband snooped without shame. Finally, he joined her at the table as Maggie put out sweet rolls and tea, Louis didn't know how good these were and it was comfort food.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

They were scared, the King was edgy while the Queen sat quietly in prayer; Maggie tried not to let her own fear show. Jean had thought he had found some connections, but she didn't think he knew they were planning anything this big; he must have learned something new this afternoon.

Time passed slowly, for a long time the garrison was quiet, but when the fighting started she wished for silence, not knowing if Jean was okay or not. She knew where he would be, no matter his rank or role in the palace he would be in the middle of it with his men. And until it was over she wouldn't know how any of them were.

Hours passed, and Maggie forced herself to keep busy. There would be injured men, tired and hungry, Maggie made fresh bread, forming large loaves that would be fluffy and soft before starting on a rich stew. It might not be the fare the King was used to, but it was one of her husband's favourites and the men would like it.

As the stew simmered, Maggie boiled water and cut strips of clean cloth. She didn't dare open the door even as silence fell in the yard. Finally, she heard a key in the lock, ushering the royals back into the bedroom she waited.

"Where is the King?" Her husband demanded as he stepped through the door, he looked tired and rough; his eyes searched the room.

"The bedroom, I just thought…" If someone else came through the door she would at least try to look like she was alone.

"Good girl Mags." He sighed and headed across the room, the King poked his head out before he got there.

"Sire, it may be some time yet before you are able to return to the palace. We are secure here, and I have sent scouts to the palace." Treville reassured the man.

"My son?"

"The children are safe, no one even knew he was here." Maggie sighed, she was thankful for that and wanted to hold her own daughter. The royals evidently agreed as relief washed over their faces.

As the couple turned to each to each other, Jean took her arm and tugged her back. "There have been injuries Maggie, Aramis is still at the palace."

"I will do what I can." She had been prepared for that, as well as hungry soldiers. "Will you carry the pot down for me?"

Maggie let him take the big pot of stew down, sending the bread down with a hovering cadet and took the basin of hot water and bandages herself. The next several hours were spent tending injured men, soldiers and prisoners.

In time more arrived from the palace and it began to feel unending. Not all the musketeers and cadets made it, and she watched as her husband and their brothers loaded those who didn't gently to be taken for burial. It didn't matter to their family that they were past caring. There were even more dead prisoners, but their bodies were piled into carts; Maggie had never seen such carnage but forced herself to keep going.

When the light got low a cadet began to follow her with a lantern as she stitched torn flesh and bound wounds. As she finished with a man he was helped up and taken to his quarters or out of the yard to be transported to the chatelain. When the last prisoner was hauled away Maggie sat back, now she understood why Jean looked so exhausted and that had been hours before. She stumbled when she tried to stand a strong hand grabbed her elbow; Jean stood at her shoulder.

"I didn't know you were there." Maggie murmured, finally taking stock of him. A nasty bruise bloomed on his brow and she was sure his uniform hid more. "Did you eat anything?"

"Not yet, I don't think there is any of your stew left; but it smelled good." He sighed, eyes still roaming the yard. "It is time to head up and get some sleep while you can."

"Is it safe?" She glanced towards their home, the King and Queen were still up there.

"Yes Maggie." He smiled a little. "We had best get them settled."

"Can I have a minute?" Up there he would be working, he might not think that way but with the King and dauphin in the next room he would be on high alert all night. Before he could argue Maggie curled against his chest, blocking out the yard and everything that had happened today. For a moment she just stayed there, his strong arms wrapped around her and felt safe.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

He was stiff and achy after the fight yesterday, keeping watch in a chair did not help. He figured it was over, but until he had the instigators in hand he wasn't chancing anything. As dawn broke he rose, pulling his coat back on before his wife woke. He didn't want the royals to see her reaction or any hint of how hard that had been.

They had been badly outnumbered with their strength split between two places. But when they won he had sent two teams to the estates with orders to arrest Nilsson, Coiffier and any others present there.

This morning the King would return to the palace and would learn of his friend's betrayal and the reasons for it. Treville didn't have confirmation but he was sure he knew who Nilsson was and why Sixten had died. Coiffier, well he would pay the price of being a greedy and conniving young man who didn't understand what loyalty was.

Loyal men had died yesterday, his own and red guards. Though the latter might not be his unit Treville would do what he could to protect the division. He couldn't stand their overseer, but the Cardinal was more tolerable than others and without the support of loyal guards they would have lost control of the palace yesterday.

And in this mess, he knew the Cardinal was innocent, though his spying may have inadvertently created the political situation where Nilsson believed his coup might succeed. He paused his loop of the main room at the doorway of the spare room. Maggie slept on a pallet hastily made with their daughter tucked into her side.

She'd had her first taste of war yesterday, and she hadn't backed down. She had trembled a bit but kept moving forward and doing what needed to be done. Without her it might have been over before it began, but he could have lost her just as easily. That thought touched something deep inside him, two years ago he hadn't wanted a wife; today he couldn't imagine his future without her and their child.

As he watched she shifted, a grimace crossing her face. Shutting the door quietly Treville crossed to kneel beside her, when he reached out to trace his palm over hip Maggie flinched. Frowning he watched as she started to rise, he shifted to help her to her knees and earned an unhappy yelp. "Jean, what are you doing?"

He had suspected she was awake, but it wasn't like her to stay in bed after she was awake, or to avoid his touch. As she got her bearings he unlaced her shift and found out why she was so uncomfortable. Maggie's side was black and blue, she had been body slammed at some point before he arrived yesterday, and the thought made him sick.

They were both hiding injuries, but she was much smaller, she shouldn't be bruised like that and while she had masked her pain well she shouldn't be hurting. He knew the risks of training her to fight, and while he knew it had saved her life and that of the King he hated to see her pain.

Maggie brushed his hands away, fixing her shift and reaching for her corset and dress. Treville knelt and scooped up their daughter Jeanne Claire gurgled happily at the attention, but he carried her out to the main room and lay on a blanket spread over the floor.

Taking down a bottle of brandy he poured a strong drink and took it to Maggie. "Drink it, today is going to be a long one; you don't have to do it in pain."

Maggie wasn't one for strong drinks, but the wine she favored wouldn't even touch the sides of what she was feeling right now. She drank about half, making a face and handing it back. "I have a lot to do this morning."

"One glass isn't going to get you drunk." He smiled, he had seen her after a little too much wine and it was rather adorable; but he finished the glass.

Gently he started to help her with her corset, she grimaced as he tried to lace it and Treville shook his head; she didn't need it. Pulling it away he helped her with her dress, lacing the front over her shift and ignoring her protests; he fastened it loosely.

Treville was too tired to care about fashion, he would handle anyone who questioned it, and the long sleeves of the dress covered all her bruises. Maggie took off to the kitchen, likely worrying over feeding the King and tending their guests. He didn't care if the King ate or not, he would be back at the palace again today; he was alive and safe. That was his duty, and that was done.

But before anyone emerged from the bedroom or the yard below Maggie had fresh bread out and unearthed a stash of preserves. When she disappeared into the yard Treville helped himself to a chunk of bread while it was warm; before he missed out when his men rose.

Jeanne Claire gleefully chattered, arms reaching up to him, not fooled Treville cut a small slice and spread preserves thickly over it. Lifting her onto his hip he tried to get her to eat it, rather than play. That it only ended up on her face was a success in his mind, she had actually ate some of it. Crossing to the basin of water Maggie kept ready for washing.

"I better clean you up before mama finds out." And he was accused of spoiling her again.

Thinking it was a game Jeanne Claire grabbed at his hand and the cloth; as he heard the door shut he knew he was caught. "What are you two up to?"

He felt her hand run across his back as she eyed them, shaking her head as he saw their daughter's sticky face and took the cloth from him. "Did you convince papa you were still hungry?"

Almost on cue he heard the clomp of boots on the stairs. "Finish what you were doing, I'll see to them."

Brushing away her hands he crossed to meet the men, Jeanne Claire happily pulling at his coat. Aramis and Porthos looked as tired as he felt, they had news from the palace. He leaned against the wall as he listened to their report.

The palace was secured, the dead had been recorded, prisoners transported, and the palace swept for bombs and fugitives. It was safe for the royals to return home; he hadn't received conformation that the organizers of this mess were in custody. That fact made him hesitant to encourage their return.

"Was De Winter found?" His personal beliefs aside, the King would want to know; and as of yet he had no proof of her guilt.

"She isn't in the palace." Aramis shrugged, glancing down to the yard as D'Artagnan and Athos rode in. "Well, now we know."

Treville started down the stairs, he needed to speak to D'Artagnan. The two men escorted several prisoners, others followed behind. He intercepted the young soldier and quickly told him what had happened, sending him to his wife; he had enough men here.

"Jean, give her to me, you need to deal with them." Maggie spoke from behind him, he hadn't realized she had followed.

"Hold on, I want your opinion on something first." He knew there was one prisoner the King would not be pleased with, but her involvement could not be ignored. "How far along is she? The King said she is expecting at Easter."

Maggie gave him an irritated look before crossing to the woman and making her stand. When she returned she shook her head. "Not very, if at all."

"Maggie, I need something more than that." He sighed.

"That is not far enough away, for her to know she would be at least a month or two along; and to have the child by Easter it would be evident now. I suggest you ask the King when he last slept with her." Maggie was being difficult, but he needed more than her intuition and suspicion to suggest such a thing to the King. "Jean, I am sure he will remember, men seem to keep track; you do."

"Maggie." He cautioned, two nearby cadets had lost all color and looked like they wanted to vanish, Porthos and Aramis snickered. "Fine, lets get this over with."

Taking her arm, he guided her back towards their quarters. "Maggie our love life is the last thing I want my men gossiping about."

"Because they don't have their own to tease each other about." She gave him a knowing smirk. "And men do seem to keep track."

"You eaves drop too often Mags." He shook his head, she served the men meals and tended them often; none noticed how often she was also listening.

The King and Queen sat at their kitchen table, both looked up as they entered. Treville pulled out a seat for Maggie and sat himself; she was in this with him. "Sire, the palace is secure, it is safe for you to return home."

"Have you caught the culprits, who would attempt to overthrow me?" The King demanded.

"The ideation and a large chunk of the financial backing came from the Nilsson family. Palace intel came from multiple sources, chiefly De Winter and Coiffier; the three along with several others were arrested this morning at Coiffier and Nilsson's estates." He spoke calmly but saw the King's reaction shaping up to be anything but.

"I, I don't believe you. Why would Milady do that? I gave her everything she ever wanted. I…" The King sounded broken and Treville knew it would only get worse.

"Sire, there will always be people who are consumed by greed. They inserted themselves into your life with the purpose of gaining your trust; and the goal to betray you." He tried to use a gentle tone, he saw what the news was doing to the young man and knew it was not the first time the King had been betrayed by someone close to him.

"She loved me, she wouldn't do this. She is carrying my child." The King sounded like a child, he glanced at the Queen who sat at his side; Maggie had taken her hand.

"When did you last see Milady?" Maggie asked gently.

"Yesterday." The King answered softly.

"When I was that far pregnant with my daughter, Jean could tell; he could see it in my body. He had some idea because he had been away at the time and well I didn't want to lay with him. It was part of how we knew how far along I was." His wife spoke softly to the King and Treville knew she was making him think, the King had gone through the same thing with the Queen. "How long has it been?"

"Almost two months, but we were together often before. I think, the dauphin was born and ill and I didn't want to be away from him and Anne." The King replied weakly, his eyes flitting between them as he tried to follow what they were getting at.

"Have your doctors examined her? It was one of the first things Jean wanted done when he found out." Maggie was better at this than he was, the King was listening to her.

"I wasn't there, I don't know."

"Sire I just saw her, she will not have a child by Easter; if she has one I doubt it would be before summer." Maggie gently broke the news and he tensed for the King's reaction; he wasn't sure how the man would respond.

As the King broke down the Queen reached for him, and Treville took his wife's hand; she had gotten through to the King. He gave the couple a moment as he drew Maggie to the side. Treville took her sword belt from the wall and wrapped it around her waist, checking that she had gotten a dagger to replace hers from the armoury.

"Treville, you will accompany us to the palace, you must help me make sense of this. I still do not understand why Nilsson would do this. And Coiffier." The King stood both hands resting on his wife's shoulders.

"Sire, it might be best to inquire into Nilsson's motives privately." Treville had pieced together who Nilsson was and figured out the reason he might feel entitled to the French throne.

"You tell me why, why would he try to steal my throne?" The King demanded unhappily.

"Because he feels it should be his, Sire, there were rumors before your parents married; rumors concerning the Swedish diplomat's daughter. The King's first wife refused the proposed marriage to the long time royal mistress, it created tension in that relationship and the Nilsson girl became close to the King until the announcement of your parents' marriage. The Nilsson family left France, none of them returned until now. I believe Erik Nilsson is your half brother, your older half brother. He is a son of the nobility in Sweden, but in France he may be illegitimate but in his mind, he is a King's son." Treville said it fast, he had spent some time talking to Serge and reviewing Sixten's records.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Maggie helped Anne with her dress and corset, and fixed her hair. It wasn't the service she was used to, but the Queen did not complain. Once the woman followed her husband to the main room Maggie went looking for her own.

She found him in the yard, their daughter still on his hip; his men were used to it. In the middle of giving orders to his men, a little girl pulling at his coat and grabbing the fingers of soldiers who teased her as they got their tasks.

He had instructions for her too, Maggie obeyed and helped him with the conversation that followed; managing to embarrass him. She hadn't done it on purpose, but now she couldn't apologize because he was dealing with the King. Jean wasn't easy to embarrass, but he was stressed and tired.

"You will come with us Maggie, won't you?" Anne asked as Jean sat at the table with the King, her husband glanced back and nodded; his shoulders dropped a little.

Maggie nodded, glancing down at her dress; she would have to get changed. Jean had used a portion of her good dress to bind Constance's wounds, she couldn't wear it to the palace again until she found the time to mend it. Now that their bedroom was vacated she took down an old dress, the first Jean had bought for her.

It had its own stains masked with lace, it was a pretty blue that Constance had picked out when Jean had asked for her help. Maggie unlaced the dress she wore around home and pulled off the shift beneath. When the door opened behind her she turned; expecting Jean.

Seeing it was the Queen she squeaked, holding the fabric around herself. Grabbing her good one and pulling it on quickly. "Anne do you need something?"

"No, but I thought you might." As the woman held her dress for her Maggie squirmed, taking it quickly.

"That's alright, but thank you." Jean helped her with her corset most mornings, but Maggie was more than capable of doing it herself; she wasn't comfortable with having the Queen help her.

"I thought it best to give the men some privacy, the King has been snooping; I didn't know Treville was thinking of moving you away." The Queen eased down to sit on the edge of the bed as Maggie fixed her skirts before reaching for the corset; she paused at the woman's words.

"Oh, no. Not like that, he had to find it right now." The man had just learned that he had been betrayed by people close to him. "The land neighbors my brother's estate, Jean purchased it for me and Jeanne, so we have somewhere to go when he retires; or if something happens to him."

"Oh Maggie." The Queen reached for her hand, Maggie gave her a weak smile.

"Jean would never abandon the King, or you." Maggie reassured her, no wonder the Queen was in here rather than out there; in the middle of all this the King was questioning Jean.

"I know that, and the King does too; but all of this. Yesterday, it was terrifying and to think that they were able to get so close to Louis." The Queen sighed, and Maggie went to her; the woman gave her a weak smile. "After that a part of me wants to move the two of you into the palace. I've never seen a woman wield a sword like that."

"Jean was adamant that I learn, and I've come to like it; I am thankful that I could help." Maggie held the woman when she embraced her, learning the sword had empowered her, but Maggie knew what Anne was feeling.

"I can't imagine the palace without you and the Captain." Anne murmured, and Maggie gave her a gentle squeeze.

When they returned to the main room it was quiet, the King sat alone at the table, the dauphin in the crib nearby and Jeanne and her husband were nowhere to be seen. Quickly Maggie put away the left overs from the meal and refilled the King's cup; there was sorrow evident in the royal's face.

As Jean entered she saw the young man's eyes track him as her husband crossed to her, handing off their daughter; his hand grazing across her back before turning back to the door. The Queen selected the rocker near the cradle and Maggie could feel the distance between the two as though it were a wall.

"Do not let your husband leave me." The man had grasped her wrist as Maggie cleared his empty plate. "He does not see that I need his mind as much as his sword."

"Jean has no desire to leave you, he would lay down his life for you." Maggie responded gently, wondering what the King had said to Jean; she knew both men were under stress. "But he believes there will be a day when his sword will not be of use to you, he has seen it happen to the men he began serving with."

"He is one of my best advisers, he does not have to remain as a soldier; I know that I have made a grave error in neglecting his counsel. But it was a mistake, you can make him see that." There was a certain desperation in his eyes and Maggie jerked her wrist back, the look on his face made her sit. He was a young man, he might be the most powerful man in France, not that much older than her or Rylan and he was under tremendous pressure every day and right now he was scared.

"Sire, Jean will not hold the past against you. I know my husband, and this may not be my place but…"

"Speak, your husband confides in you, he treats you as a soldier more than a woman." The king met her eyes and she heard the door shut behind them.

"Jean doesn't care who gives you advice, his concern is that you receive sound and informed advice." She knew her words were true but the King might not like her view, she knew Jean gave her a lot freedom, but most men did not. "There is a reason that your advisors are older, they are men who have worked in their trades for many years, they have made mistakes and paid the price personally. The good ones use their past to guide you in making decisions, they know how to shield you from their mistakes. Let them use their pasts to make you a better leader and France a stronger nation."

"The carriage is ready." Jean spoke from behind them.

"Maggie, you and Jeanne can ride with us." Queen Anne rose and lifted her son into her arms, Maggie took her own child into her arms.

…

Treville rode behind the carriage that bore the royals along with his wife to the palace. Today was going to be difficult, another cart followed behind them transporting the prisoners who had been returned to Paris this morning. He had posted his men in point and flanking positions around the carriage, while he had the instigators in hand he wasn't taking any chances.

A disruption in the street ahead had his men pulling in to the carriage. "Keep moving, lets get to the palace."

At least they had the advantage of a plain carriage, it was nice and well guarded but not a royal procession attracting attention they didn't need. Treville shifted his pistol on his hip as they passed through, glancing back to see the street behind them blocked by another carriage making a pick up; he couldn't see his cart behind them.

He had to stay with the King, but as soon as they entered the palace gates he wheeled his horse around. The cart should be right behind them, he hadn't heard any shots fired but in the busy street that meant little. Anyone who knew what they were doing would know better than to fire off rounds and have the guards from the carriage ahead turning back on them.

Treville cut quickly back to where he had last seen the cart and clenched his jaw to find it held up behind the same carriage; the street here was to narrow to pass. It was also busy with pedestrian traffic, Treville rode with them to the gate, the prisoners would be held here until the King made his decision.

"Remain alert until we have orders. No one speaks to the prisoners." He instructed the men guarding the cart, he needed to go to the King, but their prisoners had connections here and he didn't want them using any.

He moved quickly into the throne room, the King and Queen sat in their seats and Maggie stood to the side; their daughter on her hip. The Cardinal hovered but the King ignored him, musketeers stood in place of the red guards; the room was tense as the council assembled.

The men looked around as they entered, they had passed the servants working hard to clean up the remnants of the battle only the day before. The hall outside the room had sustained heavy damage, it was a direct route into the palace. These men had not seen this level of violence or the after effects of it. Men had been fighting for King and country but also survival, nothing was off limits in that situation and they didn't care what they destroyed.

Treville passed his wife, his eyes met hers, he wanted her watching too, as he took a place with the council, the King was in control now and he would wait to be called. He had already told the royal what he knew about the attempted coup. His concern was that the man seemed off balance after all of this. It made him susceptible to the manipulations of others and the Cardinal was on edge; controlling the King would be a way to secure his own position.

"The events of the past day have been difficult, but the most important thing is that you are safe Sire. I have launched an inquest into the actions of my men." And so, the games began, the Cardinal launched his pitch.

"Your men are supposed to protect me, my family. They attacked, had Captain Treville and his men not uncovered the plot, realized that men inside the palace were involved my son and I would be dead. It was men in red guard uniforms who attacked us, and they are dead, because of a woman. Your inquest is too little to late, Cardinal." The King snarled, his eyes roaming the room, the royal didn't seem to know who to trust.

"Sire, if I may, many red guards stood with us to defend you. They fought and died for you and your son." Treville defended the men in the unit who had stood beside his own, there were traitors in the unit but there were also honorable and loyal men. "An inquest is necessary, the traitors must be rooted out, but there are loyal soldiers in the regiment."

"Yes, yes loyalty is to be rewarded; but I am questioning loyalty. Coiffier, De Winter and now you, Cardinal." The King turned to the man, Treville knew the royal was questioning his loyalty as well. The man had found the deed to the estate in his home this morning and immediately reacted.

Treville had explained it, had promised his loyalty but the man's fear of abandonment was understandable; and had cornered Maggie for her influence as soon as he could. The King was alone and afraid, the distance between him and his family had been more evident in the privacy of the garrison this morning, but he could see it now. They kept up appearances, but the distance was in their eyes, in their stance and approach to each other.

The Cardinal was smart enough not to respond to that, but Treville had seen his reaction when the King called out Coiffier and De Winter; he hadn't known. But in his silence the King moved on, he sanctioned the execution of all the conspirators but De Winter; she was to be imprisoned in the Bastille. The man was genuinely concerned by the King's reaction and Treville watched him as the prisoners were led out; his eyes tracked the King's mistress as she left.

"The red guards can handle the transport, I want the musketeers to remain here." The King spoke at the last minute and Treville paused, he had been about to give orders for the prisoner transfer. Instead he nodded to his men, and a group of red guards approached; the woman was handed over. He gave directions for his men to take the appropriate stations.

Athos stepped up beside him and Treville leaned over. "Shadow them, do not interfere but I want to know where she ends up."

The man nodded and disappeared with his friends, Treville had no interest in the games the Cardinal played; but he would be watching. Spies could be turned, or as they had here go rogue and use their skills for personal gain; already used to working in secret. The Cardinal could play his spy games, but he wasn't going to find it easy to manipulate the King and court anymore. He wouldn't play the games, but he would know what was at play; there was a place for honor in court and government.

As things broke up Constance left the Queen's side and crossed to Maggie, Treville watched the exchange. When her friend embraced her Maggie winced and he felt for her; both women were hurting. Those two had been the first to defend the royals, there had been a time not two years ago when that situation would have ended very differently.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Anne noted the only life her husband spared was that of his mistress, not a foreign diplomat or his supposed best friend; only her. His advisors were quiet after he laid into the cardinal publicly.

When he spoke of loyalty many shifted uncomfortably, she glanced at Treville. The soldier looked on, perfectly still, jaw set; she hoped her husband didn't intend to call him out. He didn't, and Anne was thankful, she wondered if he had felt anything in the past night. Maggie and the Captain had not just protected them, they had taken them into their home. Offered them safety and comfort, hidden their son, it was their duty, but it was more. And the King had snapped at Treville this morning, she had slipped away to be with Maggie and miss his temper, but the soldier had taken it in stride.

It bothered her, she saw him look with longing at the way the Maggie responded to the man but did nothing to learn from him. The King had been ignoring the Captain and council's advice for months, he was now executing the man he had been listening to. As the counsel dispersed Anne took a deep breath, she had been watching the military couple as well. Captain Treville was under constant pressure, he worked late and brought his work home often. It had to take work for their marriage to be as strong as it was, and it was easy to see that it was strong; Maggie's words on that was don't allow the cracks to begin.

Her marriage was cracked, and she was distant from her husband, his eyes said he wanted to change that, but he wasn't doing it; so she would. Her son was in his nursery, safe in his own bed so she followed the King as he left. She knocked lightly on his door before pushing it open, he had his back to her and Anne realized he was close to tears. Her heart squeezed a little, this had been hard on him; he felt like he was losing control.

"Did you want something?" He sniffled a little.

"I wanted to see if you are alright." Anne approached, what she felt towards De Winter and Coiffier aside he was hurting because of them.

She was here, leaving him alone would only allow him to fall into someone else's arms. If Anne wanted her husband back she had to be here, and in the privacy of his quarters he curled into her chest and cried.

"You could have been killed, the dauphin; my whole family wiped out in a moment if Treville had not taught his wife to fight." He murmured, he clung to her and Anne stroked his back gently.

"Captain Treville and his wife are loyal advisors and friends to us." She felt him stiffen, but the sooner her recognized trustworthy people as advisors the sooner he would find some stability in his court. "Sire, Treville and Maggie deal honestly with us in a way that few dare too."

"You saw how they live Anne, in such small rooms in that garrison; they don't plan to stay there. They are going to leave us." She heard the fear in his voice and recognized the significance of it.

"No Louis, they are not going to leave you, Treville is a practical man who knows he will either have to retire one day or leave Maggie a widow. He is making provisions for his wife and daughter. Even if they retire to the estate they are only a few hours away, many of your counsellors travel greater distances to council meetings; they spend time of the year away travelling." She saw it now, in the middle of all of this he was looking for a constant and doubting the Cardinal now with his connections to Coiffier and Nielson.

Treville had been a constant in his life from the time he was nine years old; always in the background but always his protector. From the day his father died, to the day his mother attempted to over throw him, many had come and gone but that musketeer had stayed loyal and strong. Stood in front of him, gone to prison supporting him and still served where younger men would waver. Perhaps he recognized that he had taken advantage of that dependability, of a man with no ambition for power; but a sense of duty to his country.

"Yes, that is true." She felt him take a deep breath, steadying himself before he straightened, his hands bracing on the frame of her corset. "And I will make sure he knows it, he is a soldier; he likes orders. I will make him Minister of War and State, a position equal of the Cardinal, there will be no openings in my inner circle to be abused again."

Anne schooled her expression, that might not exactly be true; but it would make him feel better. There was a knock on the door and she turned to see Treville standing there with his shoulders set and jaw tight. "I should go, the dauphin will wake soon."

…

Treville was not surprised when he was informed that Milady De Winter had escaped during transport. Yet it fell to him to inform the King, the Cardinal was conveniently unavailable; the man's reaction was mixed. His men had trailed the party to the road out of the city, as of now it would fall to the red guards to retrieve her. His conversation with the King was brief and again he found himself ordered into a position he hadn't sought out.

As he left he shook his head, there were men who would fight tooth and nail for such a position, angling every political move they made to draw the King's attention and all Treville was trying to do was keep him alive. France needed the stability of the monarchy, the royal was too young to remember the political upheaval of the religious and civil wars his father had forged a monarchy out of. France needed the King, and the dauphin if they were to remain independent and grow into the prosperous and modern nation the King dreamed of.

Treville found his wife in the nursery with the Queen, Maggie came over to him. "Where is Jeanne Claire?"

"I sent her back to the garrison with Constance and D'Artagnan, they need the practice." His wife grinned mischievously.

"Is she with child?" She had been injured yesterday and he had left her as a decoy not even considering that.

"Not yet." Maggie exchanged a glance with the Queen and the two smiled, he only shook his head; those three women shared a unique bond.

"Majesty, may I take my wife home?" He needed food and sleep before he toppled over. His body had been on high alert for over twenty-four hours and he was heading for a crash and Maggie wasn't likely feeling much better.

The Queen excused them and Treville helped Maggie mount behind him, her hands slid around his middle and he felt the warm press of her against his back. He reigned his horse to an easy walk, heading into the market where people thronged in the street. The fighting of the evening before forgotten, most had barred their doors, hiding as the enemy flowed through to the garrison; their true target.

"Do you want to stop at the butchers?" He was too tired for subtlety, he hadn't been able to eat last night but now he was starving, and he wanted more than bread and a quick stew.

"I didn't bring the purse this morning." Maggie murmured, he unhooked his from his belt and passed it back to her; she chuckled as her palm slid up his chest. "What would you like Jean?"

He only shrugged, a disturbance in the street caught his attention as two merchants debated something. Just as he decided it was not his concern he felt the weight of his wife slip away. In the moment he turned back to see if she had fallen Maggie was gone. Treville halted his horse as he caught sight of her, a growl rolled from his throat, there were moments when his wife didn't consider her own safety.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Her husband finally thought of his stomach when everything was over, the King and Queen were home again, secure in the palace and now he considered his own needs. He glanced to the side and Maggie's eyes followed, resting her cheek against his back. Two merchants argued loudly, Jean wasn't interested and as she turned back something caught her eye. One man dangled a child by the scruff of his neck.

It was Marc. The man would snap the small boy's neck shaking him like that. She slid from the horse's back, irritated as the men knew he would not steal; she made sure he had enough to survive. But she didn't know the man who had a hold on Marc.

"Let him go, he is a boy." Maggie interjected as she tried to step between the two men. "He will not steal from you."

"Listen to the woman." The merchant she knew was not a fan of the boy, but he had seen that she looked after Marc. "She is the musketeer captain's wife."

"She needs to mind her own, as do you." The man dismissed her without a thought, as Maggie moved to draw her weapon one man shoved the other and she was knocked back into the wall.

As she got her blade free and spun back a sword slid between the men at their throats; the blade nudged the man back a few steps. "Has the boy stolen from you?"

"It is only a matter of time; how can I have a respectable business with a street urchin lurking?" There was fear in the man's voice and Maggie swallowed hard; she loved her husband. He could have ignored this, hauled her away and told her to mind her own business; instead he took it upon himself to settle it.

"If he has not stolen from you then you have no case against him." Jean was calm, the two men were scared, they were not fighters and his uniform marked him as one. "Unhand the child."

The response was immediate and as soon as he was free Marc ducked behind her, burying his face in her skirts. Jean only nodded, sheathing his sword he reached for her. Maggie slid a hand down to Marc's shoulder before moving to him; the boy knew enough to stay close to her.

Jean's hand rested on her back as he led her to the horse, she heard a snarled. "I told you she was the Captain's wife."

Maggie glanced up at her husband before he lifted her up onto the horse. A small hand held on to the bottom of her skirts, he recoiled when Jean reached for him; still trying to hide.

Not phased Jean caught him about the middle and lifted him up. Maggie eased back so he could sit in front of her. Jean froze, holding the boy at eye level, her husband's jaw tightened, and his eyes narrowed. "Who was your father child?"

"A soldier, he died." A very small voice answered, Marc looked between her and Jean with scared brown eyes.

"What was his name?"

"Jean, you are scaring him." Maggie scolded softly, there would be time for questions later. "Set him here, the butcher is just ahead; if you get a ham I will roast part of it."

Her husband set the boy in front of her, and slid the reins over the horse's neck. He led the horse up the street and made the purchase, she could see his mind working as he walked. As they crossed the court yard he halted the horse.

When he lifted Marc up the boy spoke. "My father was Marc Geoffrey de Rovete."

Her husband nodded, setting the boy gently on his feet. "Take him upstairs Maggie."

Jean helped her down easily, he was tired and hungry but there was concern in his features again. She took the boy by the hand and led him upstairs as Jean crossed the yard, she saw Aramis stop him; both men looking up at the child still trying to make himself invisible.

She busied herself preparing the meat and scrubbing potatoes, when Jean came up he carried two heavy buckets of water, one he dumped into the pot by the fire and the other into the tub, turning around he made several trips until the tub was full. He added the hot water and turned to the boy. "Go into the spare room and wash up."

Maggie frowned as Jean poured himself a strong drink and eased into a seat at the table. She crossed to the spare room to help the child get cleaned up, taking his dirty clothes to wash she wrapped him in one of her husband's shirts and set him at the table opposite Jean. Constance dropped off Jeanne and their daughter was pleased to be cradled in her papa's lap, but he was distracted.

She served the meal and smiled as both the boy and her husband scarfed down their food; both were tired and hungry. As she rose to clean up Jean leaned forward, his elbows on the table; blue eyes level with the boys. "I was your father's commanding officer, I sent him on the mission where he died. None of us knew your mother was pregnant."

Maggie stopped, no wonder he had been tense, she would bet the boy looked like his father had. Marc said nothing, he just stared at Jean and a fat tear rolled down his cheek. "What happened to your mother Marc?"

She rubbed the boy's back, she wanted to go to Jean, but he would lean on her when they were alone; not in front of the child. "She didn't come back from the market one day, when she didn't come back the next day I went to the market and stayed there."

"When was that?" Jean asked, Maggie knew it had been a few weeks at least; poor little thing.

"I don't know." The child was biting his lip, he really didn't want to cry in front of them.

"You will stay here with us until you are old enough to make your own way." Jean scraped his chair back from the table and crossed to pour himself another drink.

"Let's make you a pallet, you've a full belly so you should sleep well." For the first time in who knew how long he was full, clean and warm; Maggie hated to think what would have happened to him today had Jean not intervened.

It took her no time at all to get him settled and Jeanne fed and tucked into her cradle. Jean was as exhausted as she was, and she found him sitting on the edge of their bed, weapons and coat hung away as he pulled off his boots.

"What happened to him is not your fault." Maggie moved to sit beside her husband, her hand cupping his cheek.

"Maggie, the only survivor of that mission is Aramis. Twenty men died, and another who gave up his will to live because of that mission. It was the worst mission in the regiment's history and the last time I ever cater to Richelieu. I knew Rovete had a girl, but they weren't married, and she took off after the news. I never gave it another thought, I could have argued for her to receive his death benefits, the men would have passed the hat. Rovete was a good man, his child should never have ended up on the streets." There was anger and sadness in his voice, Maggie leaned into his side.

"That boy has a home now, and the men here will make sure he learns of his father, and that he grows into an honorable man." Maggie knew of the mission to Savoy, it had been why he travelled to the country himself a little more than a year ago; not willing to ask any of his men to take on the mission.

"He looks just like his father, a tiny replica." Jean shook his head and Maggie smiled a little.

Her husband might be a battle-hardened soldier, but he was a good man; and he would teach that boy to be the same. He knew how to balance war and diplomacy, he had proven it again today. And though he had said nothing the Queen had informed her that the King had recognized that, promoting him again.

 **End**


	19. Chapter 19

The winds of change are blowing through the garrison, but as the regiment transitions old friends, and questionable acquaintances return. A sinister plot is revealed defying the very freedoms honorable men had fought and died for; trying to send the emerging nation back into a very dark time. And a chance encounter takes it from a matter of honor to King's business and the musketeers respond with all they have.

 **A Father of Honor**

Jean could not be idle, he was used to the garrison, and the palace; working long hard days with constant interruptions. Maggie thought this trip was doing him more good than he knew, though he remained somewhat restless. She could see a life here, a life where he was not stressed and exhausted every day and he could putter about working on the list of projects he was already building.

They had been here only three days and it seemed as though her husband walked taller and easier, he went riding somewhere or other each day, familiarizing himself with the property and workings of it. He had gone down to personally introduce himself to the village, and when Maggie slipped down later she learned that action had meant something to the people there.

He knew about leading, about commanding respect but also earning it. He was already considering whether or not to steal half her root cellar for an armory, Maggie didn't intend to fight him too much on that; his practicality made her smile.

As she finished a batch of bread she heard his boots on the step, and her daughter's excited chatter. Turning to see a small green bundle tottering towards her papa, he scooped her up and gave her a little toss before settling her on his hip. She adored him, he had an easy way with Jeanne Claire and Marc, he was firm with the boy but already the young boy wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and saw his surrogate father as the role model to copy.

Maggie expected her own greeting as he entered and glanced back when it didn't come. Jean had stopped and stood at the large bay windows that had been built during the remodel. He stood looking down towards the river, his back had straightened, and she could nearly see the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

Before she could go to him he turned and handed Jeanne Claire to her, heading for the door. Maggie looked out at his view, it was only a woman approaching on foot, it could be one of the women returning from the river. She watched as Jean strode towards her, Maggie could see that there was something different about this woman. She carried herself with the grace and confidence of nobility, even though she walked up hill alone; she expected to be recognized. Was it some distant relative? Or someone from his past?

...

Thank you for reading a Soldier of Diplomacy, the next installment will be A Father of Honor. I hope you will continue to enjoy Maggie and Treville's adventures.


End file.
